


Queen of Kiwis

by KiwiKagari (orphan_account)



Series: Kiwi Universe [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, some sad stuff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KiwiKagari
Summary: Sequel to 'A Princess and her Kiwi'. Highly recommended you read the first one before this! Diana and Akko explore their abilities as soulmates and look toward the future. They knew challenges would arise, but now it's time to for Diana and Akko to face them!





	1. New Beginings

**Blue Team Dorm (Weekend Morning)**

Diana smiled as she listened to Hannah and Barbara chatter about the oncoming festival. At the end of every school year, Luna Nova held a festival to celebrate the finale of a successful year and congratulate its little witches. This year was particularly special since it is being put together by the students for the students instead of following ancient traditions. The academy was buzzing with excitement as they prepared for the oncoming festivities. There were going to be fireworks, live performances by the students, games, and at the end a grand party. The majority sided with Akko's theme for the party, a costume party, and so the trio was debating on their outfits.

"Barb, do you want to go with a Nightfall theme? I'm fine with it," Hannah assured acknowledging her girlfriend's passion for the series.

"Hannah, you don't even like Nightfall! We should do something we like together!" Barbara argued with a slight blush.

"I like you though! As long as we're going together I'll always have fun," Hannah smiled while giving Barbara a tiny kiss on her cheek.

"Not in front of Diana!" Barbara whined, making Diana smile. She knew what it felt like to be in love and she was glad her friends could find happiness in each other.

"Speaking of which, have you and Akko decided yet? She probably wanted to do a Shiny Chariot theme," snickered Hannah.

"Ursula rejected her idea immediately," Diana chuckled, remembering her love's pouty face and a flustered Ursula. Diana had been busy healing clients and Akko was taking extra tutoring lessons to catch up with the class. While they didn't get to hang out as often as before, Akko visited the blonde every chance she got. She even moved some of her things into Diana's private room, so they could make up missed time by cuddling and talking about their day before sleeping together. During the day, the two belonged to their friends and their responsibilities. However, after dark, they belonged solely to each other and Diana relished the time they spent together. She briefly wondered how she should explain to the staff back at the manor that Akko didn't need a separate room. Anna certainly wouldn't like it.

Suddenly, Diana sensed her soulmate approaching rapidly. Because of their bond, they could always find each other and sensed when the other was near within a certain area. The brunette seemed to be excited as usual, but there were also traces of longing. Diana didn't even flinch when their dorm room door slammed open, rattling their shelves. Barbara yelped and Hannah jumped up from her seat on the bed beside her.  _She didn't break it this time. I suppose that's progress,_ Diana thought amusedly.

"Akko, you stupid gorilla! Can't you open the door like a normal person!?" Hannah fumed.

"Ursula's training might be working too well," Barbara sighed as she readjusted their belongings on the shelves with magic.

"Sorry," Akko apologized before making eye contact with Diana. The moment their eyes locked, Akko's excitement was replaced with adoration. "Diana!" she exclaimed while leaping at the prepared blonde. Diana caught her easily, used to Akko's antics.

Diana embraced her girlfriend and laughed. "Akko, please refrain from smashing our door. You nearly gave poor Hannah a heart attack!" Hannah huffed in response and sat back down, resting her head on Barbara's shoulder.

"Diana, you need to that thing on a leash!" Hannah exclaimed while Barbara played with her ponytail.

"Woof!" Akko barked before giving Diana a peck on her lower lip. The blonde kissed the tip of her nose and nuzzled the shorter girl. Hannah and Barbara were used to Akko's clingy behavior but seeing the once reserved heiress coddle the brunette was still something they were getting used too.

"You are two so shameless," Barbara remarked, but she was smiling at them. Diana and Akko's relationship was something both she and Hannah wanted for themselves as well. Maybe someday they'll be soulmates too?

"We only have two tasks today. They need help moving some of the supplies and props for the festival. The professors also need help transferring text from old spell books into new ones, since they're falling apart. It'd be nice if we fixed them before Summer Holiday so all the new students can have shiny new stuff!" Akko informed without releasing Diana.

"You could have just messaged me. You didn't need to run all the way here," the blonde responded while cradling the brunette's face.

"I wanted to see you," Akko admitted. Diana squeezed her round cheeks and looked into Akko's eyes. She could feel the longing in the other girl and she wasn't faring much better.

"I missed you too," the heiress replied. There was never enough time.

Hannah didn't like what she was hearing. Barbara gripped her hand, silently communicating with her girlfriend. "You guys are working over the weekend too? You need a break! Can we help you?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, if we work together we can finish it quickly. It's not hard work, just boring stuff," Hannah added.

Diana smiled, her friends were always trying to help. The blonde knew she could depend on them and it was a huge relief to have the extra support. "Thank you, girls." They beamed back at her, ecstatic that Diana accepted their help easily. They offered in the past, but the heiress always declined and took the burden on her own. Now they felt much closer to Diana, sharing her burdens and in return, Diana would share her feelings. It's just what friends do, after all.

**Store Room**

"Why am I stuck working with you?" Hannah whined while she and Akko unpacked boxes and sorted them into things to use for the festival.

Akko ignored her while moving some of the boxes outside the storeroom. Lotte, Sucy, and the green team pitched in to help the two soulmates after seeing Diana and Barbara in the library. Lotte and Sucy stayed with the two long haired witches, while the green team decided to assist Hannah and Barbara, 'because there's nothing better to do', according to Amanda. The professors were busy filling out the paperwork for all the festivities, so the extra hands really made a difference.

"Gorilla, why are you carrying those? Just move them with magic like before," Hannah asked while watching Akko carry a tall stack of boxes.

"These are fragile! I'd rather carry these myself just to be safe," Akko replied while carefully placing the boxes outside. "And don't call me Gorilla!"

"I dunno, Akko. You're sort of a klutz too," Amanda joked as she arrived to carry the boxes away to their designated areas. Constanze's stanbots carried away smaller items while Jasminka carried heavier objects. "Anyway, have you chosen an outfit yet? One of you can be Shiny Chariot and the other can be Alcor!" the redhead snickered.

"I wish! Diana would be a cute Alcor! I'd love to see her in a Shiny Chariot costume, though," Akko stated dreamily. "But Ursula said the outfit is too revealing. It's cute, who cares if it's revealing!"

"I guess the professors are trying to contain your feminine wiles," Amanda chuckled making Hannah burst into laughter.

"Hey! Diana told me I'm cute! If Diana says it, then it must be true," Akko argued.

"Can't argue with that logic," Hannah responded, calming down from her fit of laughter.

"Now that I think about it, Cavendish is right. It seems you've got some admirers," Amanda stated while flashing Hannah a knowing smile. Hannah's hazel eye's widened.  _Don't do it,_ she thought.

"I have admirers?" Like who?" Akko inquired eagerly. Amanda looked directly at Hannah and smirked.

_No. Don't—_

"Hannah thinks you're cute. Adorable even!" the redhead exclaimed.

_Damn it, O'Neil!_

"You think I'm adorable?" Akko asked Hannah in disbelief.

"She and Barbara got into a fight because of that, you little homewrecker!" Amanda continued.

"Why would you bring this up!?" Hannah fumed. She let out a defeated sigh.  _Might as well get this over with before it escalates,_ Hannah thought. "Yes. I admit it. I think you're cute and you and Diana look good together. Can we drop this now?"

"What makes me cute?" Akko asked excitedly, a huge smile on her face. She didn't get compliments on her appearance often and she never thought she'd get one from  _Hannah,_ of all people. Her tormentors were now her admirers, and for some reason that made the brunette feel a sense of confidence wash over her.

Hannah rolled her eyes and walked back into the storeroom, ignoring her. She wasn't about to repeat her past mistake; this conversation was over. However, nothing was that easy with Akko. Amanda left carrying the boxes, mischievous smile never leaving her face. Interesting events were sure to happen now, even if she didn't know what.

As the two brunettes worked, Akko continued to persist. Her unwavering determination finally wore down the irritated witch. "If I tell you, will you shut up?" Hannah sighed _. I'll just tell her something to make her stop,_ she thought. Akko nodded enthusiastically in response while leaning against a tower of boxes.

"You have pretty—"  _CRASH "-_ eyes _,"_ Hannah finished ignoring the noise as the tower of boxes collapsed on Akko.

"Gah! Sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you repeat it?" Akko pleaded while she dug herself out from underneath the pile of junk.

"Nope, that's your problem. Now shut up," Hannah denied, but she did use her magic to remove some of the things off Akko. At the end of the day, the red-eyed brat made Diana happy so, Hannah had to make sure she didn't get hurt. She wasn't concerned, she just had a proper sense of duty.

"Thanks," Akko grinned while she dusted herself off.

"Be more careful, you dunce," Hannah replied haughtily. The two continued to work in peace and with the green team's help, they finished before lunch.

**Cafeteria**

"Diana!" Akko called while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Do they do that every time?" Sucy asked, watching the public display of affection.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it," Lotte chuckled. The group sat near each other as usual and started talking about the upcoming festival, eventually ending up on the topic of costumes.

"What about this one?" Diana inquired, looking through a catalog for a costume for Akko. "Akko, look at the book, not at me." Akko smiled sheepishly after getting caught staring.

"Diana, you'd look great in anything," Akko complimented before turning her attention to the page. "That's cute! I think it would look better a few centimeters above the knee, though," the brunette replied.

"Akko, why are you like this? Always walking around half-naked," Sucy remarked.

"I think it would look cuter on me if it was just a bit shorter, right Hannah?" Akko stated while looking at the other witch. Barbara and Diana were surprised since the two brunettes usually seemed to bicker with each other.  _It's nice that they're getting along,_  Diana thought to herself.

"Why are you asking me?" Hannah replied with her arms crossed. Suddenly, she felt like she made a huge mistake. It was as if she walked directly into a trap. Hannah eyed Akko wearily, prepared for whatever stupid sentence the brunette was going to say.

Akko tilted her head with an innocent expression on her face. "You said I had pretty thighs."

Diana's eyes widened and Barbara's fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

"I never said that! When the hell did this happen!?" Hannah argued. This must be karma for all the times she bullied Akko in the past. The world was now working against her. Why does she even try being nice to this fool?

"In the storeroom," Akko replied without any much-needed elaboration.

"Hannah said you had pretty thighs while you two were alone in the storeroom," Sucy summarized, mostly to add fuel to the fire.

"I never said—Wait! I said pretty  _eyes,_ you dunce!" Hannah clarified. This was it. Akko was going to be the death of her.

Akko blinked. "That makes more sense. Aww, thanks Hannah! Diana, didya hear? I have pretty eyes!" Suddenly a rather ugly feeling came over Akko. "Diana?"

"Oh, I heard. I didn't know you two were on such good terms," Diana responded, mask in place. Akko was confused by her girlfriend's behavior. Abruptly, Diana pulled Akko closer and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Her soulmate was bewildered by the sudden kiss but happily pulled her chair closer to the blonde so she could hold her hand. Diana was pleased by this and the ugly feeling evaporated almost instantly.

Meanwhile, Hannah was still trying to explain that she "wasn't flirting with that moron!" to a vexed Barbara.

Sucy sipped her juice as she watched Lotte try to sneakily write in her notebook under the table, while Amanda didn't bother trying to restrain her laughter. Constanze and Jasminka watched their friends warmly. Even though so much has happened, both good and bad, some things didn't change.

**Diana's Room (Late Afternoon)**

"Let's go on a date," Akko remarked suddenly catching Diana off guard. They were lying down on Diana's bed still debating on outfits when the brunette suddenly had her idea.

"A date? Now? Isn't that a bit sudden?" Diana asked.

"I just figured it's rare we have time together like this anymore, so we should make the best of it! Not that I'm not having fun with you right now! I just—" Akko chattered before being interrupted by Diana's laughter.

"I was just thinking it was so abrupt, but a date sounds lovely," Diana interjected. "I've never been on one," she added shyly.

"Me neither," Akko replied gently. The brunette could feel a sense of seriousness and regret come from her companion.

"I love you," Diana stated while pulling Akko's back against her front, losing all interest in the magazines. She finally had her soulmate all to herself again.

"Now that's abrupt!" Akko giggled while leaning against the blonde, relaxing in her arms. "What's up?" the brunette inquired knowing Diana wanted to tell her something.

"Akko, earlier today I'm sure you sensed my…jealousy. I know you two were just joking around, yet the  _thought_  of someone else looking at you in that way…" Diana trailed off. "You're my Kiwi, and I feel like I want to monopolize you all for myself. Even though we're soulmates, I acted childishly and I apologize."

Akko stunned more than anything. She never knew Diana could even get jealous! The fact the noble witch became jealous over her made her heart flutter a bit. However, since Diana opened her heart to her, it's only fair she does the same. "Diana, you don't need to apologize for your feelings! I've also gotten jealous, even though I know we'll always be together." Akko could feel Diana's confusion and continued, "I'm dating the prettiest girl in all of Britain! It's natural that people stop and stare, I mean you have an entire fan club here at Luna Nova! Your admirers don't usually bother me, but the way some of them look at you…I don't like it." Akko finished.

"You never told me this," Diana remarked. She knew something was off, but she never could place her finger on it. She kissed the tip of Akko's ear, grinning when she saw it redden. "What should we do?" the blonde asked while moving Akko's long hair and pulling her collar down to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Akko squirmed a bit before sitting up, forcing Diana to let her go. Diana turned onto her back to address her girlfriend, but Akko had crawled over the blonde and laid her head down on her chest. Diana ran her fingers through long chocolate locks and chuckled. Akko moved to kiss Diana, who returned the slow kiss while tracing her nails gently over the back of Akko's neck. The brunette practically melted against her, smiling into their kiss. Diana only broke the kiss to nuzzle Akko's neck, silently asking her to give her more access. Akko obeyed and tilted her head so the blonde could continue her administrations. Diana gently nipped and kissed soft pale skin, earning a small content sigh from her love. She was so busy trying to get more vocalizations from her soulmate, she didn't notice Akko had rolled her shirt up until Akko moved away to her stomach.

Akko pressed her lips against Diana's belly before blowing. Diana cracked up at the brunette's antics, "Akko, why are you blowing raspberries on me? I'm not a child!"

"But I still made you laugh!" Akko smirked before blowing another raspberry on the already giggly blonde.

"Kiwi!" Diana chided playfully. Akko didn't do it again, but she nuzzled the area before gently planting a tiny kiss on her love's tummy, tickling Diana. She rested her head on top of Diana's stomach, using it as a pillow while the blonde played with her hair.

"Why are you so naughty," Diana chuckled. It was incredible how they went from a serious discussion to a sensual kiss and finished in giggles. Things were never boring with the bubbly witch, that much was certain. Diana delighted in their moment together until she remembered their previous conversation "Akko, where did you want to go for our first date?" Before her soulmate could answer, there was an obnoxious knocking at the door. Akko pouted but knew she had to get up. Diana gave her a small smile while she adjusted her clothing, then proceeded to answer the door. Her unexpected visitor was a young man on crutches.

"I heard you're the best healer around! I've got a huge game coming up but I sprained my—" he started.

"She's off right now. Come back Monday," Akko intervened, glaring at the man.

"Akko, it's fine. I'll heal him and then can go on our date," Diana smiled apologetically. Suddenly there were shouts at the end of the hallway.

"Why does he get special treatment?! I've been—"

"Not fair!—"

"-Waiting for so long!"

There was a crowd of people lining up for Diana's healing service. Finnelan and Badcock peeked around the corridor. "Miss Cavendish, we tried to restrain them but…" Badcock apologized. The professors couldn't use magic to restrain the public without repercussions, and without magic they were just elderly women who had no chance of suppressing such a large crowd.

Akko was furious. Diana's list of clients only continued to grow, and the heiress insisted on healing them all, regardless of how inconsiderate they were or how tired she was. Diana was incredible, but she was still human! Before she could open her mouth, Diana placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Akko, please. This is only something I can do. I promise I'll rest properly later and we can even go on that date tomorrow," Diana pleaded. Akko shut her mouth reluctantly. She didn't want Diana to push herself. Because they were soulmates, she could feel when Diana faltered or when fatigue ate at her. It wasn't too bad at first, but as the crowds grew it became more difficult for the blonde to keep up. She could only heal one person at a time and as she went further down the line, she was burdened by weariness.

"I should practice my combat spells anyway. Diana, see you tonight?" Akko inquired, trying to calm down. She was still working on her impulsion. Diana nodded and gave her another apologetic smile before heading toward the crowd. Akko watched as Diana put on her noble mask, looking regal and almost untouchable. Almost.

It took all her willpower not to turn into a bear and scare away Diana's pursuers.

The brunette sighed and left to find a place to practice.

**Sunset Luna Nova**

"You've certainly improved, but you're lacking impact," Woodward informed nearly making Akko blow herself up with her own spell.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You really are haunting me…" the brunette complained. Woodward, like other magical beings, gained more freedom after the return of magic. The ghostly witch took an interest in Akko and occasionally popped in to check on her progress, despite Akko's protests. Little spirits chimed sweetly, attempting to encourage the witch. She smiled at the little ones and they moved closer.

"They're so fond of you," Woodward observed as Akko reached down and pet them. "They even let you touch them so casually…"

"Yeah, ever since the demon incident these little cuties stick to whenever they can! Diana likes them a lot too. It's because you're all so sweet~" Akko cooed.

_There is something odd about this child. She has the same energy as Miss Cavendish, but it feels so…different._ "Atsuko, can you show me your combat spell one more time? You named it 'Gungnir', after Odin's spear, correct?"

"How long have you been watching me? Ah, whatever! I'll do it one more time, but I have a Princess waiting for me so I can't stay long!" Akko exclaimed.

Woodward watched as Akko concentrated on her spell. Instead of using her wand, she opted to use Croix's ring. The older witch could  _feel_ the emotional energy becoming fuel for Akko's magic, however, when Akko attempted to cast the spell it didn't use even half of the power she built up. The brunette let out a frustrated sigh. "Akko, you certainly have the power, but you are not able to  _use_ it. Even if you are strong, without being able to use your power, it's pointless. You must find a means to release it," Woodward explained.

"How do I do that? Wait, you're going to say I need to figure it out on my own, aren't you?" Akko pouted.

Woodward patted her head and chuckled, "You're so clever." Akko watched as Woodward vanished, leaving her alone with the spirits again.

"Why are all witches so cryptic?" the brunette asked one of the small spirits, who hugged her ankle in response. She smiled grinned at the affectionate gesture before gently moving them away from her. "I'm sorry, guys! Diana's waiting for me!" she apologized. The little ones all gave on final chime before dispersing. Akko turned on her heel and bolted. She couldn't wait to see Diana again! Even though it has only been a few hours, she found herself dwelling on Diana's fluffy hair, her azure eyes, the way her pink lips quirked upward when Akko made a stupid pun. She wanted to cuddle and talk about nothing and everything. She wanted to kiss Diana good night and dream about their date tomorrow.

Akko closed her eyes and tried to locate her soulmate using their bond. It was as if an invisible thread connected the pair. As she followed the 'thread', she realized she was walking away from Diana's private room. Finally, she found her. Akko's Princess and Luna Nova's Angel, as the press called her, was standing in the courtyard surrounded by a crowd of people. She felt Akko's presence and flashed her a small smile. However, Akko was her soulmate and she could feel Diana struggling. She raced past the crowd who protested about 'cutting the line'. She wrapped her arms around Diana's waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Akko, I'm sorry. I just can't stop halfway, they're depending on me," Diana stated as she returned the hug. "I'm almost done—"

"No, you're not! This crowd is huge! Diana, I can't let you push yourself any further. You've been healing for hours! Please, I love you. Let's go to bed." Akko pleaded. Diana looked at the anxious crowd before looking back at Akko. The whole reason she was even able to get this far was because of her girlfriend and here she was making her worry.

"Just one more. Let me heal just one more person and then we'll go together. I promise," Diana declared. The heiress wanted to fulfill her dream, but Akko was a part of the future she saw for herself. The crowd groaned in protest but Diana stood firm. "I will heal only one more person for tonight. If you wish for aid, please return after the weekend. Choose among yourselves, who goes last," she demanded. As the crowd debated, Akko looked up into Diana's eyes. The blonde was faltering, she was so weak right now and she was currently leaning most of her weight on Akko.

"I'm staying like this until you're done," Akko stated leaving no room for argument. Diana kissed her forehead in response. The brunette hated seeing Diana like this. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. The only thing she could do was hold her Princess and be at her side. She wished she could give her lover her own strength…

Suddenly, Diana felt a rush of power in her body. She recognized her own magic but there was another kind mixing with hers. Diana's magic was warm and light, like a fire. It could easily be dangerous, but she kept it under control. This new magic was totally wild, like a thunderstorm. It swirled around her fire making it roar within, yet Diana still had control. Instead of taming this perfect storm, she felt like she was becoming one with it.

The air around the crowd crackled with magical energy. The bickering group halted and stared in awe as Diana created a gigantic sphere around them. The bubble filled with warm light and the crowd felt their wounds and soreness disappeared. Diana had performed a mass healing, unlike anything any witch has ever performed. Once the sphere vanished, Diana collapsed against Akko. "You were so amazing!" the brunette complimented while kneeling with the blonde in her arms. The little spirits returned and danced around the couple, filled with mirth. The pair rested on the grass while the crowd cheered and cameras flashed. The media always reported the blonde's miracles, yet they never witnessed anything like this! Diana didn't pay them any mind, instead, she pinched Akko's cheek affectionately.

" _We_ were amazing," she corrected before giving Akko a kiss.

 

 


	2. Diana's Answer

"What's their problem anyway? Can't they see a doctor or something?" Amanda fumed while stabbing one of her sausages. The group was currently having breakfast in the cafeteria. Diana was still resting and Akko had left early with Ursula on some errands.

"Diana's healing is much quicker than waiting for a wound to get better naturally. Besides, she doesn't ask for anything in return. I was totally for it in the beginning, but now the public is taking advantage of her," Hannah sighed.

"There's also the fact Diana is a celebrity. Some people come with the tiniest scrapes just so they can have an audience with her and have  _the_  Diana Cavendish heal them. I heard some people in town  _bragging_  about it! Don't they know they're wasting her time and energy?" Barbara added.

"At least the professors finally found a way to keep the paparazzi away," Lotte remarked. The only reason there were no intrusions like yesterday is because the professors were forced to put barriers around the campus. They couldn't use magic on the crowds, but they could use it around the school. The school year was almost over so they just needed to hold out a little longer. It was a tiring job, but they were set on protecting their students. The educators of Luna Nova used to care about publicity, now they wanted the media to stay out. After Diana's mass healing, the press practically barraged the campus trying to get an interview with the heiress.

"They finally got their priorities straight, too bad it took so long," Sucy stated.

Constanze held up a sign, "What about Akko? She left the campus." Amanda sighed and pet her head.

"We're worried too, but she insists on taking Ursula on her errands even though I offered. You really can't come between those two. Besides, Akko's a tough brat. I'm sure she'll be fine," Amanda replied. Jasminka placed her hand over Amanda's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"She has us too," the Russian witch smiled.

"I'm more worried about the poor fool who pisses Akko off. She is Ursula's pupil after all," Sucy commented. "It'll be like pestering a baby bear and then having its mother come out and maul you."

"I always pictured Akko and Diana more like ducklings. It's sort of cute how they tail after Ursula whenever she needs assistance. Not to mention how she coddles those two!" Lotte giggled.

"Diana is more of a swan," Barbara argued and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"They're both shameless flirts. That much we can agree on," Sucy said as she picked up her and Lotte's empty plates. Lotte gave her a thankful smile and returned to the pointless conversation.

"I'm glad to see you two made up so quickly," Lotte chuckled as she eyed Hannah and Barbara's linked hands.

"Y—yeah," Hannah stammered with a blush while Barbara looked absolutely smug.

_What happened?_  Amanda and Lotte would pry it out of them later.

**Diana's Room**

It was nearly time for lunch when Diana awoke. The heiress's felt her panic rising when she noticed the spot next to her was empty. Akko's attack still haunted her, sometimes waking her up. The brunette could feel Diana jolt from her sleep because of their bond and would throw her arm around the blonde to alleviate her anxiety. Sometimes Diana would press her head against Akko's chest and listen to the girl's strong steady heartbeat. Diana smiled as she thought of her girlfriend and went to check her pocket watch. Akko never left without notice and sure enough, she had two messages from the other witch.

_Went shopping with Ursula. I didn't want to wake you. See you soon! Love you!_

Diana continued to read her messages:

_I got you a present!_

The blonde knew it would be something like the 'butt-peach' incident. Akko loved buying gag gifts and it was something Diana just had to deal with. She let out a sigh but still felt warmth fill her heart. Diana never slept in so late before she and Akko started dating, but she couldn't deny that it felt rejuvenating. She especially loved when the brunette snuggled her and refused to let her go in the morning, which lead to them staying in bed for just a few minutes longer.

As Diana started to get ready, her mind was filled with thoughts of Akko. She knew the brunette wanted to spend more time with her and by the Nine it was hard on Diana to cut their time short. Akko never complained and only supported the blonde, but she knew how much her soulmate was holding back. Diana already decided Akko would always come first but seeing how things were going…

When she first started healing people, her clients always needed the help. Some of them had families who depended on them, yet they were injured and couldn't work, meaning they couldn't provide. Others had suffered wounds that impacted every aspect of their lives and Diana had given them a second chance. When she healed children, she could see the wonder in their eyes and hoped she inspired them to help others in the future. Many grateful souls and their families would cry tears of happiness and always wanted to repay the blonde, but she always refused. Diana was proud of her work, after all, this is what she wanted to do. This was her dream and Akko was there supporting her all the way.

However, there were limits to her power. She couldn't cure disease and illness, making her heart break when she had to turn away clients who she couldn't save. Mental illnesses were beyond her field of expertise. She couldn't regrow limbs or heal clients who had weak constitutions. One client was a little girl with a weak body who couldn't do anything too strenuous or else she'd suffer fatal consequences. The girl's wish was to play outside with her other siblings, yet Diana was unable to grant it. She had to turn them away and the heiress could still hear her sobs.

"I'd rather play outside and die right there than spend another moment in that stupid room!" she cried.

Diana would never forget the helpless feeling she felt that day. It was similar to when her mother was bedridden and she couldn't do anything for her, even though she wanted to with all her heart. The blonde was determined to all that she could and hoped she'd find a way to improve her abilities even further. Someday, she'll be able to grant that little girl's wish. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Yet, her once noble cause seemed to resemble a fool's errand as the days went by. Some people wanted her to make them look younger or to remove flaws like acne. They wanted beautification, not healing, which Diana couldn't do even if she wanted. Others came with minuscule injuries and openly gawked at her as she healed them. When Akko realized people were using their wounds as an excuse to ogle or pester her girlfriend, she was furious. She promised one of her clients she'd give him a real injury to worry about if he came back and Diana had to soothe her very angry Kiwi. One woman came with a  _splinter_  in her finger and Diana could feel Akko readying her wand. She didn't do anything in the end, but Diana knew she was restraining herself for her sake.

Rich folk would skip the line demanding they were more important and some of them wanted to recruit Diana, dollar signs in their eyes. The media hounded Diana constantly turning her hard work into a twisted trend everyone wanted to get in on. There was an abundance of "inspirational" and "heartwarming" stories the press could make a profit from, which they took full advantage of. The heiress wanted to help the world, but she was only one person. She couldn't keep this up and she wasn't about to put her dream above Akko.

But what could she do? This isn't the way, there had to be an alternative! She promised Akko that evenings were  _their_  time, yet last night she got carried away. She didn't know how, yet she was positive her mass healing was only possible because of Akko. She wasn't about to neglect the one person in the world who loved her so deeply, unconditionally, and quite frankly, madly. Without words, she knew through their bond that even if she messed up, if she fell from grace, if she didn't deserve her, Akko would stay beside her. Akko would follow would chase after her no matter how much distance she put between them, both literally and figuratively. This deep love both scared and relieved her. Even if Diana put her dream above everything, the brunette would love her just the same, even if it hurt.

Diana would never let that happen. She needed to put an end to this today. She'll find another way to fulfill her dream and until then she'd set up a strict schedule around how much time she spent healing others. The blonde wanted to spend more time with Akko. She wanted to show her she was fighting for their relationship too. She wanted to hear her girlfriend's exaggerated stories and go on dates. Diana wanted to help Akko with her magic and admire her serious face when she worked. She just wanted to hold Akko close and kiss her until she forgot about the rest of her worries. She really did feel like a princess from a fairytale, this room was their castle away from all the anxieties of the world. Akko was the furthest thing from a prince, more like a wild child raised by wolves than anything, but she liked that. She didn't need a knight in shining armor to protect her. She needed her Kiwi who humbled her and showed her how dazzling the world was even on the gloomiest days. The same way Diana was the one who countered Akko's impulsion and doubts, the brunette kept Diana's arrogance and over anxieties in check.

Diana glanced at her ring and made up her mind. Things were about to change. She began setting up a new schedule, one that made Akko and herself the main priorities.

**Outside of Luna Nova**

"I told you it'd work! My disguise is perfect!" Akko boasted as she peeked at Ursula over her sunglasses. The younger witch wore jeans, a red tank top, and hid her face with sunglasses and a cap. Ursula smiled at her and readjusted Akko's cap. The professor was also wearing casual clothes, a simple white sundress, so the media wouldn't recognize her as a Luna Nova professor. She didn't want to drag her pupil out into the crowd, but Akko stubbornly refused to leave Ursula's side. She promised her mentor she'd take her wherever she wanted to go and she meant it. They had no issues on their errands, but getting back into the campus would be difficult with all the press around.

"We can't just fly in because of the barrier. The professors will need to open an area for us so we can sneak in without having them drop the entire thing. I'll contact them, but then it's up to us to make it after that," Ursula informed as she used her wand to contact her fellow peers. Akko decided she should contact her friends and Diana as well, however before she opened her pocket watch she overheard a conversation that made her blood boil.

"Why can't she just heal the crowd like last time? With great power comes great responsibility! It's her job to fix people up, so why isn't she doing it?"

"Who cares? I just want to see her in person again. She's stunning! Who knows? Maybe she'll fall for me and then I'd be set for life!"

Akko knew she should let them be since they weren't worth it. She had to control her reckless behavior and be mature.

But that was her Princess. Diana was trying her hardest to help the world, starting with its people. She selflessly healed anyone and everyone, yet people were starting to view her as a service or entertainment instead of a person with feelings. Outraged, she turned into her flying elephant form, startling Ursula who was still communicating with the other professors and flew into the front of the crowd. The people all turned their attention to the bizarre elephant as it turned into a petite Japanese girl who stood between them and the barrier. Akko took in a deep breath and the crowd hushed, waiting for the girl to speak. She wanted to scream and shout all her feelings at the top of her lungs, but she knew better. She remembered to collect herself and think first, mostly for Diana's sake.

"Diana Cavendish is one of the most talented witches in all of Britain. She could easily make a fortune off her services. Do you know how she got so powerful?" Akko asked the crowd. She received scattered "no's" and continued. "Do you want me to tell you her secret?"

Immediately everyone perked up eagerly, many urging Akko to continue. Akko's neutral face turned into a scowl as she glared at the crowd.

"She worked her ass off, that's how."

Before anyone could protest she raised her voice and continued. "Diana isn't an angel, she's a girl who wanted to help the world with her magic, just like her mother. She worked diligently since she was just a kid, throwing away her childhood to be where she is today. She didn't get to enjoy the things all kids should experience because she wanted to grow up faster and take on her duty as a Cavendish. She didn't want fame or money, she wanted to help save the world! She slaved as a child so she could burn herself out as an adult for a world that doesn't care," Akko emphasized while making eye contact with people in the front. Most looked away while others fidgeted in their place.

"I don't care who you are or what your status is. I'm not going to let you continue to take advantage of Diana's genuine kindness," Akko created not one, but  _three_ massive eastern dragons using illusion magic. The beautiful beasts circled Luna Nova as if they were guarding it against the crowd. The audience gasped, awed at the majestic yet intimidating beasts. Some even forgot their situation for a moment and applauded, making Akko smile. Even if they were wrong, they weren't bad people, just misguided. The childlike delight she saw in some of their faces reminded her of her own dream. Cameras flashed and phones filmed the mystical creatures. Of course, the moment couldn't last forever and a voice pierced the air.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do!? I want to hear from Diana, not some foreign punk who can only do a few flashy tricks!"

It only went downhill after that.

"Yeah, you seem to know Diana. Bring her out!"

"Isn't that the kid from the Missile Crisis? She was attacked by a demon too! Diana healed her. Maybe if she wasn't busy babysitting this brat, she'd be able to get stuff done! Get lost, sidekick."

"Guys lay off. I remember seeing her in papers, she's barely even a proper witch! Poor kid, let the real witches do the talking, alright? You don't need to worry yourself with this."

Honestly, their words stung. However, Akko wasn't about to back down. "Diana is special to me, of course I'm worried! I don't care if you don't see me as a real witch, I won't let you bother Diana!" Akko responded angrily. The dragons suddenly turned their attention to the crowd and flew over their heads, circling like sharks. Even for apparitions, the beasts seemed to crackle with magical energy, charging up the air. The group was silenced. Even though Akko herself wasn't very threatening, the dragons seemed to be fueled by her anger and felt alive, ready to strike. While they were harmless illusions, the power they portrayed was enough to keep people from moving, effectively restraining them without doing so physically.

"W—who are you anyway?" someone stammered.

"She's my girlfriend."

Because of the silence, Diana's voice cleaved through the air. She took advantage of the dragons' distraction to exit the building without causing a scene. Ursula sighed in relief when the crowd didn't spring up again after seeing the blonde. They remained rooted in place, dragons eyeing them daringly. Ursula could sneak in after Akko's unplanned distraction and immediately retrieved Diana. She was ready to jump in and grab Akko away from the crowd, but the blonde assured her and headed for Akko with her mentor in tow. Lotte, Sucy, and the others weren't allowed to leave the barrier, but they stood directly on the other side supportively after hearing the commotion. They looked ready to fight and Akko was grateful the barrier kept her friends in. The crowd would need protection from  _them_  if their glares were anything to go by.

The world stilled as Diana stroked Akko's cheek before standing in front of the brunette in a protective manner. The blonde stood up straight and tall, intense blue eyes locked on the crowd in front of her. They were stilled shocked by Diana's sudden appearance and her declaration really threw them off. Diana used this silence to her advantage.

"I have decided I will only heal for four hours a day. I'll be off on evenings and the weekends unless something comes up," Diana started. There were a few scattered outbursts but Diana continued over them.

"I realize now that this isn't the way to help the world. I'm only one person, a human like the rest of you and I can't keep this up. I will be searching for an alternative method, but until then I've decided to limit my hours. You must make an appointment prior to visiting and fill out an application so that I can prioritize those with dire issues first. I'll be putting up flyers with further information. As for interviews, please hold off until the end of the school year. It's difficult for the teachers and students to work in these conditions," Diana explained coolly. There were outcries from her audience about the sudden change, but one particularly loud voice boomed over the rest.

"Is she really your girlfriend?! You must be joking, she's a nobody!"

_That's what you're worried about?_ Diana thought. "It doesn't matter, she's my girlfriend and my soulmate. If you have issues with our relationship, please don't ask for my services. I don't care if you disrespect me, but don't you dare insult Atsuko," Diana responded, her threat catching many off guard. The heiress never denied anyone before, but her voice was strong and sincere. She felt Akko's awe and love radiate from her. Akko reached out to hold the blonde's hand but Diana turned around and kissed her on the nose instead, earning a collective gasp from the audience and cameras flashed once more.

"Now then, I have other matters to attend to. We'll be taking our leave," Diana stated as she escorted Akko back inside. While there were loud protests, no one followed even after the dragons disappeared. It was all too surreal. Besides, it would be foolish to challenge Diana Cavendish. Diana and Akko's friends eyed the crowd wearily before following the couple inside when they were sure no one was going to try any funny business. Tiny spirits followed the lovebirds as they entered the campus. Lotte noticed the way they flocked around Akko and Diana; she never knew why they were so interested in the couple. Maybe they saw something that she couldn't. She'd ask them later when she had the chance. For now, she focused on Akko's and Diana's well-being.

**Diana's Room**

After Akko retrieved her shopping bag from Ursula's magic cache, the couple went back to Diana's private room. The moment Akko closed the door she felt Diana's arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around to properly kiss her girlfriend. It was slow and sweet as Diana tried to rival all the emotions she had for the blonde with actions. The brunette giggled when the blonde broke the kiss and peppered her face with kisses. However, she needed to address Diana's earlier declaration.

"Where do we go from here? I know you said you wanted to find another way—" Akko started.

"And I'll find one. I missed my Kiwi, so until I find a better alternative, this is the course of action I'm going to take. Now hush and let me spoil you," Diana implored as she lovingly pinched the brunette's cheeks. Akko beamed and gave the scar on Diana's lip a light peck.

"We'll find one together! By the way, was it okay for you to announce our relationship like that? I mean, we're pretty open about it here at Luna Nova, but out there…" Akko asked as she looked into Diana's eyes, "I'm not exactly—"

"You are my soulmate and we're dating. I'm proud to have you by my side. Akko, I'm not so petty as to be ashamed of the one I love for the sake of status. If they don't like it, that's their problem. You're a part of my life now and I want to include you in everything," Diana replied as she kissed Akko's forehead.

The shorter witch pulled Diana closer by her waist and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss and nudged her leg in between Diana's. Things were starting to heat up when suddenly a loud grumble interrupted the moment. Diana blushed furiously, "I apologize, I slept through breakfast and I didn't eat lunch—"

"Diana! You need to take care of yourself! What a hopeless Princess," Akko chuckled. "Let's go eat. Afterwards, I can give you your present too." Akko's smirk was enough to tell Diana that the brunette's gift was indeed a gag gift.

"Alright, but we're continuing this later," Diana relented. For the first time ever, Diana gave Akko's rear a small pinch effectively startling the girl before sauntering off.

"Why is it ok when you do it? I always get eye-rolls and sighs from you when I do it," Akko pouted, making Diana grin. The two continued their banter as they made their way to the cafeteria.

**Ursula's Room**

"I made the mistake of telling Akko that Cavendish is also a strain of banana. She bought this black tee-shirt with a huge smiling banana on it for Diana. Can you imagine?" Ursula laughed.

"Diana Banana? That sounds like something Akko would say," Croix chuckled. The two friends occasionally video called each other and slowly rebuilt their relationship. "Speaking of gifts, I have something for you too."

"Is it a 'super-deluxe-premium' ramen cup? You had quite a few of those in the past," Chariot smirked.

"Hey, those were delicious and you'd always beg me to feed you some whenever you saw me eating them. Anyway, it's a surprise. I'll send it to you when I'm finished. I'm still researching the cure for Wagandea's pollen, but when I find it I'll come flying to you. I promise. Chariot, I know I wronged you but I still have the audacity to miss you," Croix smiled bitterly.

"Croix, I forgive you and Akko does too. She even asks about you! You left quite an impression on her," Chariot comforted.

"Not as much as you, though. Whenever we talked, it felt like I was a student again, listening to the way you talked about magic. It's strange how I miss her too. She was so lively, just like you. I can't believe I hurt such a sweet kid," Croix sighed.

"That's in the past. You were wrong, but you can't change what's already happened. We can only move forward," Chariot advised.

"You've really grown up into a splendid woman, haven't you? All those years ago, you were a troublemaker I needed to look out for. Now, you're mentoring me and your cute successor. Claiomh Solais was right to choose you," Croix smiled. How time flew, she wished she was there beside Chariot so she could watch her grow into the amazing witch and teacher she was today. She missed so much because of her jealousy, but she could make up lost time.

"I'm proud of her too," came a voice behind Chariot making her jump.

"Woodward, we talked about this! You can't just appear out of nowhere like that!" Chariot complained. She dropped the 'professor', title since Woodward wanted to get closer to her students. Croix snickered as the redhead sat back down. "And you shut up."

"Forgive me, I couldn't help it. Old habits die hard," Woodward responded. When no one picked up on her joke she continued. "Because I'm deceased, get it?"

"By the Nine, you and Akko are hanging out way too much," Chariot sighed. Croix was having an uncharacteristic laughing fit on the screen, not at the lame joke but at Chariot's defeated expression.

Some things didn't change, Chariot was still adorable.

 


	3. Magic

**Diana's Room (Evening)**

"If you haven't decided yet, let's put Diana in a banana suit and Akko can be the monkey," Amanda joked. The group decided to drop in and check on the couple since they didn't see them much today. Akko was in her usual tee-shirt and shorts, but Diana was wearing a ridiculous shirt with a cutesy banana smiling against the black fabric... Even though it was a gag gift, Diana still wore because it was from Akko. Besides, it was a comfortable sleepwear and her girlfriend gave her an intense kiss when she saw Diana put it on. If she could make Akko that happy by wearing a stupid shirt, she'd probably own a whole closet of the atrocities.

She wasn't expecting company, but all her friends were here to witness the ace of Luna Nova lounging around in a banana shirt and a pair of white shorts she borrowed from Akko. "My Diana Banana~" Akko sang while she laid in Diana's lap.

"Is that what I am now?" the heiress sighed.

"No, you'll always be my Princess," Akko replied smoothly.

"Good, you just saved your spot on the bed. If you said 'Diana Banana' one more time, you'd be sleeping on the floor," Diana retorted, though they both knew she was too soft to deny Akko cuddles.

"How about a fruit salad? Diana Banana and Kiwi Kagari, it's perfect," Amanda continued.

"True art. We should take a picture and frame it," Sucy snickered.

"Only Diana gets to call me that," Akko pouted.

"I've been wondering, kiwi the food or kiwi the bird?" Lotte asked.

"I originally thought about the food, since it's Akko. However, the bird could work too," Diana replied. Akko looked up at her for elaboration. "Because you're cute." The brunette kissed Diana's hand in response.

"You guys can't even wait until summer holiday. Still, I'm surprised that your parents are letting you go to Diana's house. You haven't been home since you arrived…" Lotte remarked.

"I mean they sent her here all the way from Japan to a school for witches! They even send all those gifts overseas. Not to mention all her Shiny Chariot merchandise. Gorilla, you must be an only child," Hannah added.

"Don't call me Gorilla! But yeah, I'm an only child," Akko replied.

"Guess they needed a break," Sucy joked. "I'm glad they sent you though. It'd be dull without you here."

"Thank you? But anyway, my parents love me lots! We do stuff together whenever we can! Besides, even if I went home I wouldn't see them much anyway," Akko pouted. Diana had been playing with the brunette's hair, but that statement made her halt.

"Why not?" Barbara asked a bit confused.

"They're busy with work and stuff. We still hang out like a family, even if it's not often. They love me very much so whenever they have off I get to choose what we do! They take me to all the places I want to go. They took me to see Shiny Chariot and they bought me all my cool merch! You guys should see my room back in Japan—" Akko ranted.

Diana faltered. While Akko was bubbly as always, the implication of her words echoed inside her head. Suddenly a lot of things made sense. She remembered Akko's scars from her failed flight attempts and accidents. Even though she was clumsy, the fact she had so many was still alarming. Perhaps no one was there to stop her from hurting herself. The brunette never expressed homesickness probably because no one was home. The fact Akko was here in the first place might be that her parents are guilty since they aren't around enough for her, so they make up for it however they can. Her obsession with Shiny Chariot was also somewhat justified since she spent so much time on her own dreaming about her idol. She didn't have anyone, but she had Chariot. Her reckless behavior, tendency to cause trouble and disrespect for authority might be due to the fact no one was guiding her. After she grew attached to Ursula she began to change. Now she also had Diana to mentor her and the progress was obvious.

Maybe Akko didn't intrude on Diana's work because she was used to others prioritizing things before her.

This made the blonde's chest ache. Akko felt the turmoil in her soulmate but she didn't know why. "Diana, they aren't so bad…" Akko assured. Confused, Diana looked into Akko's eyes. She couldn't read minds now, could she? She felt a pang of hurt come from Akko. "They're really nice! They'll love you since you're so awesome Diana. But, if you don't want to meet them…" Akko continued before looking away.

"I apologize, I was a bit dazed. I want to meet them, though my Japanese isn't very good," Diana answered. She was mentally kicking herself for not paying attention to the conversation.

"I'll be your translator! Maybe I can teach you some Japanese too," Akko smiled, bouncing back to her usual self. "We should video call them! Not right now of course, but when we get the chance."

"It's almost curfew, we should probably go," Barbara sighed as she took Hannah's hand.

"You heard her Cons, shoo!" Amanda chuckled as Constanze climbed out of her lap. "Cavendish, give me your address. I have some stuff at home I need to send to Akko over break."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Diana inquired seriously.

"It's top secret!" Akko replied mischievously. However, Diana knew that expression.

"It's more junk, isn't it? Gag gifts and such…I knew O'Neil was influencing you," Diana sighed.

"You're damn right I am!" the redhead exclaimed. Nonetheless, Diana gave her address on a piece of paper.

"You're enabling them!" Lotte warned.

"Keep me in the loop," Sucy snickered.

The group said their 'good nights' and left leaving Akko and Diana alone again. The moment they were alone Akko got up and gave Diana a gentle kiss. "What's wrong?" she inquired. Diana looked into concerned rubies. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her close.

"I love you, Akko," Diana replied. "And I'll always put you first."

Akko touched their noses together, "I know you will."

The two slept peacefully snuggled up together.

**The next morning**

"Akko's spells are usually 'Shiny this' or 'Dazzling that'. I guess Diana's influencing her more than I thought," Ursula chuckled. Diana, Ursula, and Woodward were all watching as Akko practiced her new spell. The blonde wasn't around to help Akko before, but now with her new rules in place she made time to help tutor her girlfriend. Spirits hung around the couple as usual, which seemed to become part of their routine.

"Gungnir, the most powerful spear in the cosmos that supposedly never misses. It's a fine name. However, you sound a little jealous Chariot. Atsuko might be growing out of her Shining Chariot phase," Woodward smiled as she watched Diana tutor the brunette.

"I suppose it's a bit lonely. She's growing up right in front of me," Ursula replied as she approached her two students. Akko was having difficulty with her spell's power rather than the spear itself. She came a long way since her first day of school.

_I understand the feeling_ , Woodward thought as she watched her former student tutor the novice witches. Still, it was strange how Akko was still struggling with her power. She knew the girl had potential, after all, she was catching up with the class in one school year even though she never performed magic in her entire life before entering Luna Nova. She wondered why many people overlooked the amount of progress she made in such a short time span? "Atsuko, I want you to summon Gungnir, but just hold it. Do not project it," she instructed.

Akko followed her orders and held on to Gungnir with ease, meaning her technique was excellent. Woodward placed her hand on Akko's back between her shoulder blades. Akko's body was buzzing with more magic than she expected. Even the air around the girl was charged.

"I see. It's just as I thought. Atsuko, do you remember what I told before?" Woodward asked as she removed her hand.

"You said I had power, but I couldn't release it," Akko answered while dispelling Gungnir.

"I've been observing you for some time now. You're different from traditional witches. You see, many witches relied on outside sources like the philosopher's stone to use magic and after the return of magic, they had to learn how to convert their emotions into power instead," Woodward informed.

"Yeah, Diana told me that too. That's why she's so strong!" Akko boasted making Diana smile.

"You're quite the powerhouse yourself. The sheer amount of magic your gathering rivals Diana's, but I noticed your magic flows while Diana's radiates. Diana's magic is strong and grounded, coming from her core and spreading outward, like a flame. Yours is more like a current, moving swiftly throughout your entire body. This difference in style means it'll take more effort on your part to guide it since it's so wild, but it is just as powerful when used correctly. Also, you seem to be a little too efficient at converting your emotions into magic. You sometimes do this unconsciously and because the magic has nowhere to go, it leaks into your surroundings," Woodward explained.

"When I performed my mass healing, I felt Akko's magic," Diana added. "Is it because we're soulmates?"

"Yes and no. Not many witches are receptive to magic drawn by emotion. Remember, everyone was getting their magic from a rock before. Magic from emotion is much more…alive. It goes where the heart desires. Atsuko most likely directed her magic toward you rather than letting it flow naturally like usual. Since you are soulmates, you are very receptive to her magic and highly compatible. If she channeled it to anyone else, I doubt it would have been as effective. Sharing magic requires the utmost trust in each other and many see it as an intimate exchange," Woodward continued.

"I just really wanted to help Diana at the time. Then I felt tingly!" Akko informed.

"However, since she is sometimes unconsciously converting and releasing magic, other magical beings will be attracted to her as well. It's a double-edged sword." Woodward added while gesturing to their audience of spirits.

"That means you guys only want my nice magic! Babies, you're so shameless," Akko chided the spirits who only chimed innocently back, making her grin.

"It's thanks to everyone that I was able to get here. I would have never come this far without you all," Akko stated adoringly. She had all her friends and her girlfriend supporting her. She was improving so much, especially after she and Diana became soulmates because now she was learning to better handle her emotions. The blonde knew whenever she was distressed via their bond and turned that into an opportunity to gently guide Akko. Of course, there was still occasional outbursts and trouble, but the progress was showing. Diana's patience and understanding motivated Akko to try harder to improve her behavior. The blonde had so much faith in her.

"You're incredible, Akko. Don't downplay all of your hard work too," Diana praised. "But even if you're making all this magic, you need to work on controlling it. Your magic does feel different from mine."

Woodward remained quiet. It was obvious to Ursula the ghostly witch was debating something before she finally spoke again. "Like I said earlier, her magic is strong and alive. Rather than letting it run wild, direct the flow if you want to properly release it," Woodward informed.

"I have an idea," Diana commented before standing behind Akko. "Can you channel your magic to me?" Diana asked while she placed her hands on Akko's shoulders. Immediately, she felt the rush of magic and the pleasant sensation it came. It felt different from the day she performed her mass healing, gentle and warm rather than roaring. It was just a bit ticklish as if the magic was playfully teasing Diana. "Good job. Now, instead of channeling it to me, I want you to direct it where you feel my hands," she instructed while trailing her hands down Akko's arms. She knew Akko had trouble with focus, but if she had something physical to focus on rather than a concept….

As expected, she felt Akko's magic flow away from her, instead rippling under her hands. Even though the brunette's magic was no longer flowing directly into her she could feel it raging under warm skin. For some reason, Diana felt drawn to it as if pulled by a magnet. However, now was not the time. "Well done! I'm going to let go of you—"

The moment the words 'let go' exited her mouth she felt Akko's magic rush back to her, stronger than before. "Akko, focus. You can't cast the spell like this. I'll be right behind you. I want you to direct your magic toward your palm instead of me," Diana smiled and kissed Akko's cheek. She could feel the reluctance in her girlfriend, nonetheless, she watched as Akko's ring glowed, indicating she was readying her spell. The heiress felt Akko gather an abundance of magic without any strain or effort. She was impressed at the enormous amount of power Akko collected, feeling it swirl within and around her petite frame.  _She has no problem accumulating power, now I need to make sure she's able to control all of it,_  Diana thought. She knew her soulmate's will was one of her biggest strengths. If Akko truly wanted something, she would do everything she could to succeed. She needed a clear goal to work with first rather than a vague concept. "Akko, I want you to focus on what you want to accomplish. What do you want to do?" Diana asked. Woodward and Ursula were taken by surprise but they trusted Diana's logic. Most teachers would instruct a student to focus on their form or their spell to better direct the flow of magic, but they knew Diana and Akko understood each other like no one else.

Gungnir shimmered in her hand, resembling the arrow of Shiny Arc but much larger. The similarity made Ursula smile, she'd always have a place in Akko's heart no matter how much her student grew. "I know what I want to do," Akko remarked. She looked up to the sky and prepared to throw Gungnir, "I want to make people smile." The shift in her magic was obvious as the swirling magic burst forward like a strong gust of wind into Akko's spell, making Gungnir radiate warm light.

Akko hurled the spear into the sky and it whizzed through the air piercing the heavens. The other witches could feel the pressure shift as Gungnir exploded in the sky, splashing it with stars. Akko's spear erupted with starry light and bright colors that made fireworks look like candle lights, while the blast radius around the spell turned dark. It was as is Akko shattered part of the blue sky and uncovered a starry galaxy underneath. Shimmering sparkles rained down while the stardust swirled in the air making the spirits cheer. Combat magic was usually simple and it was solely used to inflict damage. It was one of the uglier sides of magic, yet Akko made it beautiful. She made destructive magic into such an enchanting display that reminded Diana of the first time she saw one of Shiny Chariot's shows. "Yay! I did it!" Akko exclaimed rousing the other witches from their awe. Diana walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Kiwi," she whispered. Akko returned the hug, happily snuggling her girlfriend.

"Akko, that was amazing! You'll surpass Shiny Chariot if you keep this up," Ursula praised making Akko beam back at her.  _Though the use of that much magic is a bit concerning,_ she thought.

"Atsuko, you and I still need to talk about your flow of magic. It's not harmful, but because you're releasing magic you'll be attracting danger. Sharing magic also has physical effects, so we must go over those before you try it again," Woodward warned.

Akko nodded in response before turning all her attention to Diana. Now that the blonde was at her side again, she realized she missed her even more than she thought. "Diana, thank you for being here. I feel like I can do anything when you're with me," she confessed softly before giving her girlfriend a small peck on her lower lip.

"I should have been here from the beginning. I'll be here for you now," Diana replied pulling Akko in for another hug.

"And so will I. I think I need to observe you further. There are so many interesting developments," Woodward stated. "Since Akko is already dispelling magic around her without effort, if I stay with her I'll be able to go even further from the campus since she'd be a great fall back. Perhaps I should use this as an opportunity to visit some old friends."

"You're going to use me as a magic battery? Only Diana gets to use my magic. It's filled with love so I can't share it," Akko contended. "That's like cheating!"

Diana grinned at her soulmate's response. Even though she didn't mind Akko sharing her magic, the fact the brunette was so loyal made her feel special.  _Maybe I'm being too possessive?_  Diana thought. She looked back into Akko's adoring eyes. No, her actions were justified. Akko was too cute, like a little animal she wanted to protect and love. Something warm and cuddly…

That gave her an idea.

"Kiwi, I know what we should wear to the costume party."

**Diana's Room**

"Are you sure? Diana, you don't need to match me," Akko stated as she played with her suspender strap. She was wearing black suspender shorts and a white buttoned down shirt. Her black tipped rabbit ears, pink rabbit nose, and cottony tail completed her costume. It was Diana's idea and the blonde was currently deciding whether a tie or bowtie would look better on the brunette.

"I need to make sure they know you're mine. You're too cute right now," Diana praised as she put them both down. Instead, she chose blue ribbon for her girlfriend. Diana herself had a pair of white cat ears and a fluffy white tail. She was wearing a short white dress with black accents, matching Akko's color scheme. She tied the ribbon for Akko, "Besides, it's been awhile since I had fun at a party. I can relax with you," she continued. Akko had remained quiet for some time, but Diana could feel the adoration and awe coming from the other girl. "Akko, what is it?"

"It's just, you're so pretty," Akko responded as she admired the heiress. Akko thought about how gorgeous the blonde was from her silky hair all the way to her cute toes. She liked the feeling of Diana's slightly larger hands intertwining with her own and the little scar on her lip the blonde took pride in. Diana was curvy yet slender, feminine but dashing. Her charisma, intelligence, and overflowing kindness pulled Akko and many others in. The brunette's eyes traveled from Diana's sapphire eyes to her delicate collarbone, where Akko placed a gentle kiss. She placed another on the column of her neck, wondering how someone could be so sexy and cute at the same time. Honestly, she sometimes wondered how someone as stunning as Diana found  _her_  alluring. Diana would be upset if she mentioned this since the blonde saw something in Akko no one else did, not even the brunette herself. The blonde must be someone who believed beauty was on the inside since she was so sweet, though Akko was no angel either.

Akko wished she could make Diana stop and stare in awe the same way the heiress did to her. Sometimes it was tough dating a Princess as breath-taking as Diana when you had no idea what she found attractive about you, nonetheless, she knew how deeply the heiress loved her and she enjoyed every bit of it. She never questioned Diana's sincerity, they were soulmates for a reason. Diana chose her and she admitted her love to the world instead of keeping it a secret; the gravity of their situation not lost on Akko. If someone as wonderful as Diana Cavendish fell for her, she must be doing something right!

Diana already knew Akko still struggled with insecurities about her appearance. They were soulmates, but that didn't mean Akko's self-esteem would suddenly fix itself. It was Akko's personal battle but Diana wished Akko could see how adorable she was. She was so radiant and brightened up every room she entered. The girl had a way of capturing people's hearts and bringing out the good in them. Not only was her personality magnetic, Akko had a certain subtle allure that mesmerized others once they noticed. Diana imagined it was akin to walking past a flower daily, never really noticing it until one day she stopped to admire it. The moment she observed the flower's details and natural charm she lost all track of everything, enchanted by this pretty bloom she would have missed had she not stopped. Silky chocolate locks Diana loved to play with. Akko's cute button nose, pink lips, and pearly teeth. Her expressive face that made every conversation interesting. Akko's petite frame was perfect for cuddling, like a teddy-bear. Not to mention her firm yet still incredibly feminine body that only Diana was permitted to hold. Akko was attractive and Diana had to look out for her. She trusted Akko, but the brunette was too trusting of other people worrying Diana more than she'd admit.

Diana's admirers tended to compare her beauty to something divine and mystical as if her allure was too strong to be human. She stole the attention of everyone in the room, her attractiveness was almost intimidating as many lost their words when they tried to speak to her. Akko embodied a natural beauty: humble, subtle, but very much there.

Diana pulled Akko closer by her suspenders, never breaking eye contact. Akko beat her to the punch and kissed her, placing her hands on Diana's hips. She deepened the kiss as Diana's hands moved to her face and into her hair. Akko couldn't help herself and giggled when she felt the blonde's tail tickle her leg. "You're so soft and fluffy," she smiled against Diana's lips.

"So are you," Diana responded while moving to gently pet Akko's tail. The brunette had an idea and before the blonde could react, she scooped Diana up with ease startling her. "Akko, what are you doing?" Diana squeaked. Akko sat on the edge of the bed with Diana in her lap and scratched behind her white ears. The blonde couldn't stop the purr from escaping her throat.

"It's natural to want to pet cute kitties," Akko responded. Diana mewled when the brunette pet under her chin. The blonde climbed out of Akko's lap after that, making the brunette pout, but then she laid her head on Akko's lap instead.

"I don't want to squish you," Diana explained. Akko continued to pet Diana, every touch filled with love. Even in this goofy form, Diana was impossibly pretty.

"You're nowhere near that heavy! Besides, I'm super strong now! I'd be even stronger, but Ursula took away my gravity runes away since I tripped in Finnelan's office and smashed her desk," Akko scoffed. The desk would have been fine, but because of all of Akko's momentum due to the runes, she flattened the innocent table.

Diana turned to look up into Akko's face to make a witty comment but then and her eyes landed on the brunette's matching scar. The light feeling in the blonde suddenly became heavy. She reached up and touched the brunette's scar, before gently running her thumb over her lower lip. Akko knew she wanted to say something, but Diana got up and kissed her instead. "We should put these outfits away so we have them later for the party," Diana remarked as she left the bed.

"Diana, if you want to tell me something—" Akko started.

"I've been wondering about…no. Let's do this later. I promise we'll have this conversation some other time," Diana assured. Akko's pout was even cuter than usual in her rabbit form, but Diana didn't give in.

The remembered their experience with the demon abruptly during their moment. She was sure she'd get over it eventually, but from time to time her mind flashed back to Akko's still form. Diana still had anxiety from her soulmate's assault, but Akko  _never_  mentioned the demon outside of when she first talked about her cut that day in the infirmary. Akko was doing so well. Too well. Maybe she was strong and got over it…but Diana was worried about her. If anything was wrong, she should be able to feel it through their bond, yet….

Diana looked over at Akko who was unbuttoning her shirt. She caught Diana's eyes and waggled her eyebrows at the blonde. Diana let out a small chuckle and walked over to help Akko with her buttons. Not because the brunette needed help, but because she could. Akko beamed back at her and let Diana spoil her.

Maybe she was overthinking things.

 


	4. Confrontation

**The Next Day in Ursula's Room**

"Anger is strong but unstable," Woodward lectured. "Fueling your magic with anger will make it hard to control and it usually ends in collateral damage. You wouldn't want to channel it to Diana either because—"

"She'll explode?" Akko interrupted, eyes widening comically.

"No…but it can hurt her," Woodward replied. Akko diligently scribbled down notes. Ursula smiled as she observed the two witches. She could tell Woodward had no idea who she was dealing with. Honestly, Akko was so unpredictable that even she was still caught off guard by her energetic pupil.

"Jealousy tends to create backlash and vengeance will inflict damage on the user as well. Fear will make your magic wild and lower your precision. Positive emotions are your best option, but in times of crisis, it's difficult to keep your head straight. However, you must or else you'll get hurt. Never channel magic fueled by negativity," Woodward continued. Akko raised her hand. "Yes, Atsuko?"

"Just Akko is fine! We're friends now! Anyway, you said channeling magic into another person has physical effects? Diana said she felt ticklish," Akko started.

"You were probably channeling love or some other positive emotion, that's why she felt ticklish," Woodward smiled.

"Since my magic does what my heart wants, if I accidentally channel something naughty will Diana get pregnant?" Akko continued seriously. Ursula nearly dropped her tea while Alcor squawked in amusement nearby.

"Wha—no, how would that even happen?" Woodward asked completely blindsided by the question. She supposedly saw all things, but not this. Chariot certainly had her hands full.

"Because magic?" Akko responded with a tilt of her head.

"No, but lust and desire have been used in interesting ways in the past. The Egyptians—" Woodward continued.

"Okay, that's enough for today!" Ursula interrupted. She sent a glare at her mentor who only smirked back. Woodward was usually a very passive teacher, but ever since she grew attached to Akko she's been more vocal and just a bit mischievous. At first, she was delighted that her former mentor was looking after Akko, now she felt she had another rascal to look after.

"No! I want to learn more stuff!" Akko whined. Woodward patted her head affectionately but didn't argue with Ursula. The redhead wondered how they got so close in such a short time. She wasn't jealous, just curious. Really.

"Then I will take over from here. You can ask me anything else besides…that," Ursula implied leaving no room for argument. "What would you like to know?" Akko looked pensive for a moment, and Ursula could practically see the gears turning in her head. Maybe she had a serious question? She braced herself, knowing her pupil too well.

"How did you make your chest grow? You were tiny in your photos but now…" Akko asked while openly staring at the astronomy teacher's chest. By the Nine, Akko was on a roll today. Her student never had much interest in these things before, but as they grew closer Akko became more comfortable talking about personal topics. Maybe they were  _too_  close?

"Why the sudden interest? I grew up, that's all. Besides, it doesn't matter because it's what's on the inside that counts," Ursula replied trying to stay as collected and mature as possible. Akko was merciless today but she was an adult, she could handle one curious teenager. Her former teacher, on the other hand, was enjoying this way too much.

"This morning, Diana was having trouble getting dressed. I had to help her fix her bra because it barely fit! It's subtle, but she looks a bit more like an adult now. She looks prettier every day! I don't want to fall behind…" Akko admitted.

"Oh, Akko. The time will come and you will be a beautiful woman one day. Besides, I'd like to enjoy my cute student a little longer," Ursula stated warmly. Akko just wanted to grow up quickly, much like she did at that age. She used to be envious of how tall Croix was back in the day, her pupil must be experiencing something similar. Akko suddenly looked toward the door, feeling Diana approach. Sure enough, a polite knock came from the other side.

"May I come in? I'm looking for Akko," Diana asked from the door.

"You may. She was just telling us about your growth," Woodward replied as the blonde entered.

Diana took one look at Akko's 'innocent' and face flushed, "Akko! What are you telling them?"

"I'm investigating ways to grow faster!" Akko defended.

"Why?" Diana asked exasperatedly. She meant why her personal information was being divulged but Akko misunderstood.

"It's not fair! I mean look at these!" Akko casually groped Ursula making the unprepared witch squeak in surprise. "Spill your secrets!" she shouted more at Ursula's chest than the woman herself.

"Atsuko Kagari, unhand Ursula this instant!" Diana fumed. Akko knew she messed up let go of her teacher. She peeked over at an infuriated Diana. Woodward conveniently vanished after stirring up the witches, leaving Ursula and Alcor alone in the chaos. Not that the old bird was going to intervene.

"I know you're angry, but hear me out," Akko implored. Diana crossed her arms and waited for whatever sorry defense her girlfriend would use. Instead, Akko turned into a mouse and scurried off.

"Atsuko!" Diana exclaimed before chasing after her.

"Princess, you're so pretty even when you're mad!" Akko squeaked as she sped off down the corridor.

"Get back here this instant!" Diana commanded as she turned sharply around the corner after the orange mouse.

"I love you!" Akko called back.

Ursula sighed and closed the door. She couldn't keep up with those two. "Remember when you asked me to make you taller? Goodness, you were so cute!" Woodward chuckled as she materialized back in the room.

"You ditched me," Chariot pouted.

"My, of course not! I was answering a call for you. It's a very important person," Woodward smiled as she handed Chariot the cell phone. The redhead beamed as she noticed Croix's smiling face on the screen. Woodward handed her the phone and smiled at her two former students.

"Sounds like you were having fun. Is it Akko again?" Croix chuckled.

"Diana too. Those two are something else," Ursula replied. "We've grown closer now, but maybe we're too close. I'm still a teacher and there are boundaries!"

"We both know you'd probably get fired before you pushed them away. They love you Chariot and you've always been soft," Croix stated. "I was wondering if you got my present?"

"I did, but I didn't get to open it yet. The festival preparations have been keeping me busy. How about I do it now?" Chariot suggested. She placed the phone down so she could retrieve the box. Croix watched on eagerly as Chariot unboxed her gift. Inside was a long narrow machine that reminded the redhead of a surfboard she saw in a magazine. It had Croix's sleek design but the bottom had Chariot's four-pointed star logo.

"It's a hoverboard! It's a temporary solution until I find a cure. You were always such an amazing flyer, you even won the Moonlit Witch title. With this board, you'll be able to fly with the same amount of speed and agility," Croix informed. "I've made it Chariot-proof, so it's pretty sturdy."

"Croix, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, I'll take good care of it! I promise," Chariot responded, mesmerized by the thought of being able to fly on her own again. She loved the fact Akko was willing to help her, but the girl had her own life to live. She couldn't always be there for her, nor should she have too.

"Why are you still watching us? We're adults," Chariot whined complained as she noticed Woodward still observing them.

"I'm watching you because I'm nosey," Woodward replied. She didn't forget what Chariot told Akko, though it was somewhat true. However, Woodward left the pair to catch up. She was worried about Atsu—Akko. The girl was usually so optimistic her magic attracted kind spirits and other gentle beings. However, if Akko were to release negative emotions like anger, hate, or sadness it's possible for her to attract the attention of hostiles—like another demon. Luckily, she had Diana to help her with these new obstacles.

Diana and Akko were at a delicate age and she needed to keep an eye on them, though they seemed perfectly capable of taking care of each other. Perhaps she should stop by later and check on the couple?

**Diana's Room**

"Can you let me out now?" Akko whined.

"No, you're still in timeout," Diana rejected without taking her eyes off her papers. Akko was trapped in the blonde's capture spell. She reinforced Akko's metamorphosis spell so she couldn't turn back on her own. Akko rolled the bubble she was stuck in with her paws directly on top of Diana's papers

"But I want to kiss you," Akko tried again. Diana shook her head but gave Akko a small smile. She wasn't about to let her go just yet. The spirits hung around outside the window and floated around delighting in Akko's magic. The brunette's magic was powered by love and playfulness, an irresistible combination for the little ones. Even when they were squabbling, Diana always brought out the sweetest emotions from the smaller witch. The blonde wasn't even mad anymore, but she needed to discipline the other girl. "I have super important news to tell you too! Top secret stuff," Diana knew Akko was up to something but released the spell anyway. She didn't turn Akko back into a human but she rested her head on her desk and watched as the little mouse scurried over to whisper in her ear. "You have a cute smile" Akko complimented before giving Diana a little kiss on her earlobe. The heiress giggled at the ticklish touch. She gently pet Akko's head and her resolve wavered at her girlfriend's cute antics.

"I'm going to be putting on a show during the festival. Finnelan said I could as long as I catch up. Ursula has been helping me practice in between lessons," Akko informed as she enjoyed the feeling of Diana's warmth.

"Is that so? I'll be in the front row," Diana chuckled before tapping Akko's nose. "We should enjoy the festival to its fullest. I believe we earned it. Perhaps, we should participate in the festivities together. Just the two us."

"Like a date?" Akko asked excitedly.

"It is a date. But you better keep your hands to yourself," Diana warned remembering Akko and Ursula's exchange. Even though it was Ursula, she didn't want Akko to develop any bad habits. Maybe she was a bit possessive, but anyone would be upset, right?

"I dunno. You should hold my hand the whole time to be safe," Akko chuckled. Diana placed Akko in her lap and changed her back. She cuddled Akko closer by her waist. "You're not mad anymore?"

"You knew I wasn't," Diana replied enjoying her Akko teddy-bear. Maybe it was because they were in love, but she felt like her girlfriend was tailored by some invisible force just for her. All her little quirks and behaviors were traps to cage Diana's heart. Akko was designed to be held...by her. Maybe she was still a bit miffed about earlier. She placed a lingering kiss behind Akko's ear eliciting a giggle from Akko.

"Someday, I'll be strong enough to break your spells on my own!" Akko declared.

"Not if I get stronger too," Diana challenged. She kissed Akko's cheek and held her tighter.

"Rival, are you trying to seduce me with your charms?" the brunette smirked.

"I think I'm the one who's been charmed," the heiress chuckled. She placed a gentle kiss on the back of Akko's hand.

_I wonder if Diana's being extra touchy-feely today because of earlier? Jealous Diana is cute~,_ Akko thought. In a series of smooth movements, the brunette turned in her lap so she was now facing her. Akko kissed Diana tenderly, ignoring their audience of spirits outside the window. She'll close the curtains next time. "What are you working on anyway?" she asked breaking their short but pleasant kiss. The blonde started playing with Akko's little tail, the paperwork was almost done anyway.

"Client applications. I'm just sorting through them so that I can prioritize those who are in dire need of help first. I was looking for you earlier because…I just wanted to see you. It's been stressful, but when I'm with you I'm more at ease," Diana admitted. Akko was elated that she could assist Diana in some way.

"Can I help with anything?" Akko asked excitedly making Diana smile. The blonde thought for a moment before speaking. "You can talk to me if that helps,"

"I want to help the world, but I need to figure out how to do it. Healing everyone is almost impossible, but I don't know how else to go about it. I've set up a donation fund to help further my cause, but I don't know where to start," Diana sighed. Akko leaned her forehead against Diana's, listening to the blonde's trouble. She knew Diana was trying her best even though things were tough. She wanted to help her in any way she could, the same way Diana did for her.

Akko sat pensively for a moment, deep in thought. She traced over Diana's eyebrows, nose, and lips as she pondered. Between the two of them, Diana was always the more logical and analytical one but she always listened to her ideas, even if they were absurd. "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way?" Akko suggested. "There's only one Diana, but what if there were more healers? If I learned anything from Woodward and Ursula, it's that we need to learn to help ourselves. Instead of healing the world directly, maybe you should try teaching the world how to fix itself?" Akko wondered aloud. "I mean, look at me! I learned so much from you. I even helped Amanda with her homework once! It's because you taught me how and then I taught her and maybe if she's up to it, she'll help someone else. You're a great teacher, Diana."

Diana's considered the other witch's idea. Akko was right, if she passed on her teachings she would not only strengthen her legacy, but she'd also provide others with the knowledge to help themselves and others. With all the magic in the world, even ordinary people could perform magic if they practiced. With proper guidance, her students would heal others and inspire more to learn as well. Also, while Diana couldn't be everywhere at once, if she trained other healers they could spread across the world and help distant countries in need. She chuckled and embraced Akko tightly. She couldn't see the answer herself since she was so caught up in being like her mother. If she wasn't stopped by Akko, she'd probably burned herself out too, and what good would she be then? "You're so clever, Kiwi. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise," Diana praised before placing a tiny kiss on Akko's cheek. Akko returned the hug and let out a content sigh.

"You could start working right here at Luna Nova since the school depends on you so much already!" Akko suggested.

Diana hummed in response, indulging Akko's energy. She decided to continue following her healing schedule for now. It was good practice and it helped spread the word. She just had to make sure she didn't let her work interfere with her relationship. Her mind wandered back to her doubts about Akko's carefree attitude. How could anyone be so happy all the time? After the demon attack and public ridicule, Akko still loved the world with all her heart. She wanted to make people smile, even if many of those people mocked her. Diana knew Akko still had doubts about herself, but the brunette never brought them up unless she pried.

"Akko, if there's anything bothering you, make sure you tell me. I'll always have time for you," Diana stated seriously though it seemed like the brunette expected her abrupt question.

"I should be saying that to you. I didn't forget our conversation before," Akko responded.

"You let me do whatever I want, but what about you? I feel like you're just doing whatever makes me content. You're not pushing yourself for my sake, right?" Diana asked nervously.

Adults often see emotional outbursts as childish, especially in the aristocracy. One had to be refined and restrained always. Diana learned to read subtle body language and masked faces of other nobles to understand their subliminal messages and secret motives. There was a certain logic behind all things since everything happens for a reason. Even though Akko wore her heart on her sleeve, there were still signs of secrecy behind her actions. Diana didn't know how, but the fact Akko could hide things from her despite their bond was both impressive and incredibly frustrating. She couldn't hide anything from Akko, yet the simple brunette was quickly becoming one of the most complex individuals she had the pleasure of dealing with. Part of her believed Akko didn't even know she was doing it.

"I'm spending more time with you now, that's enough," Akko assured.

"Akko, are you really ok? I want to help you if you're having trouble," Diana asked again.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy too," Akko replied.

"It doesn't work like that. What if what I desire clashes with what you want?" Diana argued.

"I'd do anything for you, but I'm not really worried about that," Akko answered. "Things will work out in the end since love conquers all!" Diana sighed, she knew Akko was trying to avoid talking about her issues and the blonde couldn't fathom why. They promised to communicate with each other, but Akko was evading her questions. Diana was stubborn though, she wouldn't let the topic drop now that she had her girlfriend cornered. The brunette extracted herself from Diana and sighed. "Princess, you're killing me here. I have no idea what you want me to say!"

Diana thought for a moment. She was a master of logic and reason so she needed to use her detective skills. Her beloved's struggle ran deeper than she originally thought. While Akko had no problem whining about little trivial things, she was tight lipped about the conflicts that should be spoken about. Diana needed to dig deeper, but she felt like she was disrespecting Akko's boundaries. How could she go about this in a way that was fair to them both? "Akko, I want to know more about you. If I'm willing to share my past with you, would you let me see into yours?" There was an advanced spell that allowed witches to share snippets of memories with each other if their hearts were open to each other. It was a spell that wasn't covered until the third year, but Diana worked ahead and learned it on her own. She had a feeling knowing about Akko's past would provide more information about the issue at hand. Besides, she now felt comfortable enough sharing her past with Akko.

Akko froze. Diana always shared her thoughts and plans for the future, but to share her past? It was an extremely sensitive topic for the blonde and Akko never forced her to open up. It was hard for Diana since her story was a tragic one, yet she was now willing to let Akko in. "Diana, are you sure you want to do that? You don't need to force yourself. Besides, there's nothing worth seeing in my—"

"Because it's your past I want to see it. It's just as valuable as our future," Diana argued.

Akko locked eyes with her. "Alright, but I want you to stop if there's something you aren't ready to share," Akko demanded.

"Same goes for you. Let me know when to stop through our bond," Diana agreed. The pair moved over to Diana's bed and laid down hand in hand. The blonde used Croix's ring to cast the spell and Akko felt her eyelids grow heavy. Soon both witches fell into a deep slumber, yet their minds were fully aware.

Akko was positive she'd cry after seeing Diana's past, but she was still excited to learn more about the other witch. The heiress, on the other hand, had no idea what to expect as she felt the spell take effect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Character Birthdays!
> 
> Akko: June 25 (Cancer)
> 
> Diana: April 30 (Taurus)
> 
> Lotte: September 6 (Virgo)
> 
> Sucy: December 31 (Capricorn)
> 
> Amanda: March 17 (Pisces)
> 
> Constanze: October 12 (Libra)
> 
> Jasminka: November 1 (Scorpio)
> 
> Chariot: February 20 (Pisces)
> 
> Croix: October 13 (Libra)
> 
> These are from the Little Witch Academia Chronicles, an official book created by Trigger that elaborates on the world and gives more information on character backgrounds. Some heroes out there are translating snippets for us! A shout out to those wonderful people! Here's more stuff that you may like from interviews and the book.
> 
> The Cavendish have a lot of secret spells that are only meant for their clan. These range from healing spells (spells that heal broken bones or dispel curses) to quality-of-life spells (like the one used to revive trees and make plants grow faster) and even attack spells like the energy snakes summoned by Diana's aunt. Some of these spells would be in risk of disappearing because they need the user to be an expert witch, have Cavendish blood and also have accepted Beatrix's ideals in her heart. The spell to remove curses is one of these.
> 
> Chariot uses body strengthening magic, but this spell only works if you also train your body or it would place a big strain on it. So Chariot keeps herself in shape to be able to use it. We can thank xswordeyesx for sharing most of this intel. Check out their tumblr, it's worth it!
> 
> Croix is Italian.
> 
> Originally, Akko was supposed to be the type that fell for every handsome guy she saw but the staff and VAs disagreed. Instead, she became the type who wasn't interested in guys at all. (I know what he meant, but...)
> 
> Their sizes and blood types have also been released. Diana is 7cm taller than Akko and her bust size is bigger, in case you were wondering. Character profiles can be found on nishiqueeno's tumblr. Post is called "nine new witches profiles". Thank you, nishiqueeno for posting this!
> 
> Great witches live very long lives but then they turn into trees. All of the Cavendish heads have become trees. Diana will too someday, like Woodward. Think of the Jennifer Memorial tree and stuff. It has to do with their strong connection with Yggdrasil, the cosmic tree.


	5. Diana's backstory

Bubbles filled the air, drifting on the wind.

Akko was standing in the Cavendish Manor's garden. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny with a few fluffy clouds lazily traveling the sky. However, nothing could compare to the beauty in front of her. The woman in front of her could only be Diana's mother. The resemblance was striking! Sky blue eyes, silky waves, and regal features that made Akko's heart skip a beat. The tall blonde looked as if she just stepped out of a painting, the light making her hair look like threads of gold and the deep red roses contrasted with her porcelain skin and bright eyes. She looked so much like  _her_  Diana, just older. The only thing that tore her gaze from the bewitching woman were the sweet giggles coming from the child in her lap.

Akko actually squealed when she noticed child-Diana. The blonde was laughing as her mother created an array of colorful bubbles with magic and released them into the air. Akko wanted to scoop little Diana up in her arms and kiss those cute cheeks! Diana was too precious! She wanted to give her piggyback rides and shower her in gifts and buy her ice-cream! A strange sort of protectiveness came over the brunette. She wanted to protect that heart-warming smile, but she knew she was powerless. She was only witnessing a memory, she couldn't interact with it. Akko took another look at Diana's mother, Bernadette Cavendish before glancing back at Diana. Her heart grew heavy knowing what was to come.

Even though Diana was such a sweet child, she was ostracized by the other children. The little one loved Shiny Chariot and found magic to be a thing of beauty rather than a tool like other witches. Diana didn't seem to care though because her mother supported her. The other Cavendish never disapproved of Diana's hobbies. In fact, she was the one who bought Diana the Premium Shiny Chariot card. The same card Diana gave to Akko. Akko's heart clenched, her girlfriend was so selfless. She took great care of the card, but now the gift meant even more to her. Diana's blue eyes sparkled as she examined the card and started telling her mother all about Chariot. Her mother chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm and brushed her fingers through Diana's hair.

Eventually, as time passed, Diana finally asked if she could see one of Shiny Chariots shows. Her mother agreed in a heartbeat. Akko couldn't wait to see Diana's face during the show, but she only got to witness the end when the audience was leaving. Still, Diana was beaming, the show leaving quite an impression on the little witch. Akko smiled at the cute blonde before some unruly child ran right into Diana, nearly knocking her over. Honestly, who was this obnoxious bra—

Akko gasped.

It was her. Little Akko blurted out an apology in Japanese before speeding off to buy Shiny Chariot merchandise. She didn't remember running into anyone, barely even registering sudden contact because her excitement got the best of her. Tiny Diana found the child to be quite rude, but she was too elated by the show to be angry. Her evening was so magical and she couldn't wait to tell her mother all about it. Akko was practically ripping her hair out! They were so close! They met all those years ago! If only she waited a minute to actually look at Diana. There was a chance they could have been childhood friends…

However, there was much more to see and the scene shifted before Akko could dwell on it any longer. She suppressed her disappointment and continue to watch Diana's memories unfold.

Diana loved her mother fiercely and she seemed to be Diana's only friend. Diana would rescue injured animals like birds and bunnies, knowing her mother could heal them. She would try to do it herself, but for some reason, she couldn't even cast a bubble spell! She was determined to learn magic like her mother, even if nothing was working right now. She would look on with amazement as her mother smiled and explained her spells while healing the injured critters. Diana listened intently, eager to learn even at such an early age. Her cousins teased her, not understanding why Diana and her mother played vet. Even as children they were annoying, grating Akko's nerves. How could anyone pick on such a sweet girl who only wanted to help others? Akko never thought she'd want to punch children before, but no one was allowed to talk to Diana like that!

The brunette noticed Diana didn't have a father figure in her life, but the topic never came up. Akko wondered if Diana didn't care to ask or if she purposely avoided the subject for her mother's sake. Either way, Diana never asked for much. She seemed content with just being with her mother. The two were inseparable. Diana would snuggle up next her mom with her teddy held close to her chest as Bernadette told her stories about the Cavendish family. Her favorite story was of Beatrix the Affectionate, her ancestor. Akko listened closely, enjoying story time along with the duo. She wished she could cuddle up next to them too and found herself captivated by Bernadette's voice. Diana and her mother always ate together, not touching their food until the other was present. They would take walks through the garden, where Bernadette would use their time together to teach her daughter about various things. Diana always listened and absorbed information like an adorable sponge.

Bernadette would encourage Diana to practice her magic, even when her daughter couldn't even transform a squirrel. Akko's stomach flipped when she remembered this was the time Diana's magic was stolen. Diana would practice for hours to no avail, but she never gave up. Months passed, but Diana was still unable to perform any magic. She isolated herself from the other children altogether, training was her main priority. The twins showed off their magic, rubbing it in Diana's face but the heiress never lets them bring her down. Soon, it felt as if the only support she had was her mother. Diana was fine with that. It meant she didn't miss the other kids when she pulled away from them to practice magic.

Akko couldn't help but cheer Diana on. When Diana finally performed metamorphosis magic, Akko celebrated along with her. She wanted to pat Diana's head and shower her with praise, but she could only look on as Diana twirled the bunny happily before taking off to show her mother. Bernadette looked tired, but she beamed at Diana when she heard about her success. She leaned down to hug her and kiss her cheek, which was odd since she'd usually pick up Diana. Her mother held Diana numerous times before, even spinning the little one in the air. Akko's stomach dropped. Maybe she  _couldn't_  pick Diana up. Was Bernadette already losing her strength?

Over time, Akko started seeing Bernadette weaken. She acted fine, not wanting to alarm her daughter. However, as weeks went by she became weaker and weaker until she was finally bedridden. Akko felt tears prick at her eyes.

Diana knew.

Diana knew her mother was fading right in front of her, but she also put on a brave face. Diana was always sharp, even as a child. They were so similar, Diana and her mother. Always acting tough when they were both suffering. Diana visited her mother often, smiling and laughing. The two would enjoy each other's company until Diana recognized the signs of her mother's fatigue. Bernadette would never admit her exhaustion to Diana, but her daughter learned the signals and would politely take her leave so her mother could rest. Diana would ask if her mother needed anything and kiss her cheek before exiting the room. On the outside, she looked happy enough but the moment she entered the privacy of her room she broke into tears. Her mother was her only friend and the only person who loved her, yet she was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it. She started practicing magic even more. Though she was young, she was a Cavendish! Bernadette believed Diana could change the future of magic and Diana was going to do all she could to fulfill her mother's wish. Akko started tearing up again. Diana was so young, yet she had this sense of duty that made her push forward even when things were starting to fall apart.

One day, Bernadette and Diana were sitting on her mother's bed surrounded by catalogs and magazines. Diana was asked to choose her most favorite outfits. "I want to do something special for your birthday! Choose as many as you like," Bernadette exclaimed happily. Diana was confused. Her birthday had just passed. She didn't know why her mother wanted her to pick so many outfits this early, but she carefully chose all the ones that caught her eye. Diana apparently had good taste even as a child. Akko recognized the pink dress that Diana lent her at the manor. What was Bernadette planning? If she remembered correctly, the pink dress was a gift for Diana's eleventh birthday. After Diana was done, her mother gathered up all the chosen dresses and handed them to Anna. She then held Diana close to her chest and the two started their usual banter, except something was…amiss. "You have excellent taste, just like your mother," Anna smiled. She left the room and left the two to talk. Akko blinked and was surprised when the scenery changed again.

She was standing in front of a casket.

Bernadette passed away two weeks after her dress talk with Diana.

Diana didn't cry during the funeral. She was so distant as if only her body was present. Akko was stunned and furious at the other people there. Why didn't anyone hold her!? Why weren't they comforting her!? Afterwards, some of the other nobles approached her and told her to contact them if she needed anything. Only a few of the of them were genuine and Diana was aware of that. She politely thanked them and continued on her way to talk with the other guests. Everything was so rehearsed and forced it made Akko sick. She started to realize while the Cavendish family was a noble family, in the world of aristocrats they were on the bottom of the ladder. While ordinary folks saw all aristocrats as celebrities, in the world of riches the Cavendish family were the little fish of the pond, despite their legacy and heroic deeds. Diana had to thank all the snakes attending the funeral.

At one point, a younger Andrew tried to say something comforting but stuttered when he opened his mouth. Akko couldn't blame him, what do you say to someone who just lost the most important person in her life? Paul, Andrew's father, decided to comfort her instead. He actually hugged the little girl. "Your mother was a wonderful person, she will be missed but never forgotten. Diana, things will be tough from here on out but I know you'll be fine. You're a strong girl, a true Cavendish. Bernadette often bragged about you," he smiled. He looked into Diana's eyes, "Don't hesitate to contact me for any reason," he added gently. Andrew looked on with jealousy. After Paul released Diana, he turned around and glared at his son. "What kind of man chokes on his words?" he barked. Andrew flinched at the harsh tone and bowed his head mumbling a soft "Sorry, father". "For goodness sake, Andrew. You're embarrassing me. Keep your head up, a real man makes eye contact and speaks from his chest," Paul sighed. He dragged his son away and Andrew looked back at Diana, sending her a glare. Diana was hardly paying attention, running on autopilot. She just wanted everything to be done with.

Later that evening, after everyone had left, one of the twins cornered her in the hall. Diana was tired, she just wanted to turn in. Akko expected another barrage of insults, but instead, the twin presented Diana with a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap. "You didn't eat anything all night," she stated stiffly. Diana looked into her eyes, for the first time that evening, she was aware. "I—I can't. Mother and I always eat together," she hiccupped. Unsure of what to do, the twin awkwardly put an arm around Diana, mindful of the sandwich in her hand. Diana clung onto her and bawled. Diana knew this would happen, she thought she was prepared, but it still hurt. No one could be prepared for death. Akko was unsure if the twin was Maril or Merrill, but at least now she knew one of them had a heart. She was grateful the other girl was there for Diana.

The mystery twin jumped when she heard a crash from the kitchen. Diana blinked away tears and pulled away from her. "W—We should check that out," she remarked, trying to steady her voice. The twin sighed and followed after. Why was her girlfriend so responsible? Couldn't Diana sit down and be a child for two minutes. Akko was going to spoil Diana so much; the blonde would need a spell to restrain her. Diana needed a break, damn it!

As the two entered the kitchen, they were stopped by Anna. "Girls leave this to me, you two should get some rest," Anna pleaded.

"My older sister was so perfect! Everyone loved her! She was the favorite! Well, how about now!? What now sis?! Guess you weren't all that great anyway!" came drunken slurs from the kitchen. Then there was intense sobbing that followed after. "You bitch! Why did you have to go and die!? You were the one everyone looked up to—I looked up to! And you just—just—" Daryl croaked. The twin ran to her mother's side despite Anna's protest. Not long after the other one appeared too as if she could sense the distress in her counterpart. Diana was cemented in place, unable to process everything.

Upon seeing her children, Daryl cried even louder. They hugged her and she wrapped her arms around them. "My babies, you're all I have left! I love you so much. Don't ever leave me," she slurred.

"We won't, mother," one answered.

"We're a family," the other responded.

Diana left, ignoring Anna who called after her. She had no place there.

Akko's head was starting to hurt as much as her heart. While she was witnessing Diana's story, there was so much happening with the people around the heiress. Her story intersected with so many others, yet she was alone. Diana spent most of her time isolated from the others. She focused solely on her studies, never slowing down to grieve. Akko suspected Diana was partly working so hard to keep her mind off her mother. It seemingly worked, as Diana spent hours toiling away practicing magic and studying ancient Cavendish texts. The humongous books looked like bricks compared to Diana's tiny frame, yet the girl never faltered.

Until the day her dress came in.

A year had gone by and it was her birthday. One of the dresses she chose was tailored specifically for her. Akko realized Bernadette was aware she wouldn't be around for Diana's future birthdays, so she had the dresses chosen in advance. They were her gifts from beyond the grave. At first, Diana refused to wear it but eventually, she gave in after Anna pleaded for her to at least try it on. It was beautiful, or maybe it was because Diana was a little angel so everything looked good on her. A sense of comfort washed over Diana and she let a few tears escape, feeling as if a weight had been removed from her chest.

Daryl threw a large party, mostly for her sake than Diana's and invited nobles from all over. Diana's birthday was being used as an excuse to throw a lavish ball. Apparently, Daryl was done grieving and as the unofficial head of the household, took it upon herself to do whatever she pleased with the Cavendish fortune. Diana never argued with her. She was too young to talk back. Instead, she continued her performances and perfected her mask. She never talked about Shiny Chariot and kept her card locked away safely in a little chest. She would often take it out and look at it, remembering her mother but still pushing forward towards her dream. She continued to receive tailored dresses every year for her birthday.

As years went by, Diana significantly improved but magic was dying. Many of their powerful "friends" drifted away. Only other magical lineages and a few powerful muggles continued their alliance. Even though magic was fading and witches were nowhere near as respected as before, Diana studied diligently. All her talent and skill was due to her hard work and ambition. Diana was going to find a way to save magic. While she had at first adopted the dream from her mother, it soon became her own personal wish. The Cavendish family believed in altruism and Diana didn't only want to restore magic, she wanted to heal others. She wanted to lessen the suffering in the world. Maybe if she worked hard enough, she'll be able to heal the same condition that took her mother. One day, maybe she would be able to save another and give them the second chance her mother never got. Bernadette never hesitated to heal those that came to her for help and she too would follow her mother's footsteps. No matter what class, race, or lineage, she would do all she could.

As Diana grew older, she truly blossomed into a beauty attracting many suitors. She broke a lot of hearts and earned herself many enemies. Some were jealous of her allure and talent. Others wanted to weasel into a noble family regardless of how far the Cavendish reputation dropped. Slowly, she drew in other nobles, though she didn't particularly care. She was a celebrity but she continued on with her usual routine, serious and focused. Akko smiled at that, Diana wanted to be known for deeds and accomplishments as a Cavendish. Her girlfriend was always proud of her heritage. Diana learned the language of aristocrats, reading their subtle gestures and finding hidden meanings. Some of the older nobles underestimated her, not knowing she had them all figured out. Diana only moved upwards, never looking back. Anna and some of her most loyal staff were her only support, but all her success was due to her own effort. Daryl, Maril, and Merrill never really tried to connect with Diana after she started achieving her goals. They only lived selfishly, throwing away ancient Cavendish traditions since they felt there was no point. Magic was old news and Diana was wasting her time.

Now Akko was standing in Luna Nova. She remembered this day all too well. Diana approached her in the cafeteria and the two ended up arguing. Back then, she felt attacked, but now she understood Diana was only being critical and direct. She was trying to help Akko, but the brunette didn't know that back then. As more memories flickered by, she noticed Diana paid way more attention to her than she originally thought. The blonde often observed Akko and her friends, watching them goof around. Akko wished she tried to reach out to Diana back then. The blonde was always quick to fix her mistakes and help her when she screwed up, even if Akko was ungrateful. Sure, sometimes Diana was hard on her, but that was because she cared! More events passed.

Diana carrying her after she was poisoned by Daryl's snakes.

Diana looking for her in the snow, panic apparent on her features.

Diana giving away her card, her most precious treasure.

The Missile Crisis…Akko was falling in love all over again. She smiled as she watched the happy memories that followed. Night patrols, dandelions, the magic bazaar, the greenhouse…

The demon attack.

Akko's heart shattered as she watched Diana speed out of her room after receiving her text. The blonde found her body amongst the broken glass and cast healing spell after healing spell trying to save her.

"Diana, stop," Akko uttered. She didn't like making Diana suffer. She couldn't bear to see her like this, because of her.

Diana's decline in health while she was in a coma.

Her friends' intervention.

Their "first kiss" and the scar that followed.

Diana admitting her hesitance but then confessing she truly loved Akko.

Diana exorcising the demon.

Everything was happening so fast. The world continued to move while Akko was unconscious after her attack. She wondered if Diana was going to see what she went through too. She didn't  _lie_ , but she never told Diana anything outside of the darkness she experienced. It was…stupid. Just stupid. It wasn't anything really worth mentioning anyway, but Diana wanted to know.

After seeing all of Diana's struggles, she wondered how her girlfriend would take her story? Compared to Diana, she was such a naïve child. She could feel herself waking up. Akko was anxious, not sure of what will happen when she must face Diana.

What happens now?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We sort of get a gist of what Diana's past was like, but I wanted to expand a bit more on the people around her too. Headcanons, since I don't have much to work with.
> 
> One of the twins is actually nicer than the other, but both will always put Daryl first. Daryl was jealous of her sister, but despite all the tension between them, she loved her. I can see Bernadette forgiving her sister easily and treating her with kindness, making Daryl even more frustrated. Daryl is still bitter though since she is now responsible for the Cavendish household, even though magic is dying. She just says "screw it" and does what she wants because the tradition isn't worth saving.
> 
> Paul is always harsh on Andrew, pushing his ideas of masculinity onto his son. Andrew wants hugs from his dad too, but he could never say that aloud. He must "be a man." Daddy issues.
> 
> Diana being a hard worker and a little detective from an early age. She built herself a name starting from the bottom up. She's got her own problems, but she is also witnessing everyone else's crap. Akko and Diana met before at Shiny Chariot's show. I could go on forever in her backstory, but I think this is enough. I like stories that aren't vague, but leave space open for interpretation.
> 
> Akko's story will be all headcanon since I can't find anything about her family. I won't pull a backstory out of my butt though, I've planned it based on her personality. I want to try something fresh but believable.
> 
> Hopefully there are less typos this time! Tried a different method of checking.
> 
> Reviews always welcome!


	6. Akko's backstory

Remember when I said something "fresh"?

* * *

Diana was on a playground surrounded by children. The energetic kids were all over the place, making it difficult for Diana to locate Akko. Suddenly, a little boy fell. She was ready to pick him up and heal him, then she remembered she was in a memory. She sighed and watched as his mother ran over. The boy wailed until his mother picked him up and kissed his forehead. Diana smiled as she watched the mother carry her son back to the bench. That's when Diana saw her.

She looked so much like Akko, with her round face and chocolate hair. Her eyes the same as Akko's wine red. She seemed much more demure than her daughter, as she turned a page in her book. The blonde knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Akko's mother was probably the youngest mother out of all the other parents. She looked as if she were in her early twenties.

"Akemi! Akko! I bought ice-cream," a man shouted as he approached Akko's mother. Akemi, Diana presumed, smiled at him and he beamed back. Diana was grateful the spell translated their Japanese for her. The man looked just as young and had an athletic build. He had dark hair and bright amber eyes. Nothing about them really stood out aside from their youthful appearance, yet Diana could feel eyes on the family from all around.

"Papa! Did you bring me one too?"

Diana looked across the playground attempting to locate the voice, but she couldn't find—

Suddenly a little girl dashed toward them moving as quickly as her little legs could take her. "Akko! Slow down or else you'll—"

Too late, Akko tripped and fell flat on the ground. Her mother and father jumped up frantically but Akemi tripped and her husband tried to catch her. In the end, they both ended up falling. Diana was amused by the fact Akko's father used his body to cushion Akemi and managed to save the ice-cream at the same time. "Hitomu! Are you alright," she panicked as she stood up.

"I'm fine, but what about Akko?" he groaned. The girl in question was already beside them, looking down at them with a scraped knee and a dirty face.

"Papa, are you hurt?" Akko asked as she knelt to pat his head.

"I'm alright Akko! Your Papa is strong!" he smiled as he quickly sprung up to his feet. "And the ice-cream is safe too!"

"You're so cool Papa!" Akko giggled. Akemi had taken out a handkerchief and was already dabbing at Akko's round cheeks.

"Akko, you're hurt! Let's take a break and sit down. You can eat your ice-cream while I patch you up," she sighed. Akemi picked Akko up and held her tight. "You got up all by yourself…"

Akko looked at her curiously. "Why would I just lay on the ground? If I fall, I just need to get up! I'm a big girl Mama," Akko pouted. Apparently, she said this way too loud because if they didn't attract attention from their earlier commotion before, they did now. Some of the parents stiffened after hearing Akko's comment. Diana could understand why, since Akko was smaller than most of the kids, yet she didn't scream and cry until someone came to help her. She got up herself after seeing her parents in trouble. Diana felt proud of Akko and by the Nine she wanted to squeeze her chubby cheeks! Akko licked her ice-cream and chattered as her mother bandaged her knee. They looked so happy together, yet Diana couldn't help but notice the other parents whispering amongst each other. Akemi suddenly embraced Akko making her daughter whine about nearly spilling her ice-cream. "You're so strong, Atsuko," she stated.

The scene changed to something she was familiar with, Shiny Chariot's show. Akko was racing toward the merchandise table while her mother called after her. Diana chuckled, Akko's parents certainly had their hands full. However, Akko accidentally ran into another girl. She apologized quickly before taking off again. Diana shook her head; her Kiwi was too much sometimes. She looked over at the other girl and her breath hitched.

Diana was staring at a younger version of herself. She met Akko all those years ago and now they're soulmates! What were the chances? She blinked and found herself looking over Akko's shoulder. She was at the kitchen table unpackaging her recently bought merchandise. The smiling brunette was holding a few Shiny Chariot cards but frowned when she realized she couldn't read them. "Papa, what do these say?" she asked. Hitomu glanced at the cards and faltered, "You should probably ask your mom," she suggested.

"Ask me what?" Akemi called over her shoulder from the sink. Akko hurried over and presented her cards. "Ah, I see. These are in English. You'd think they'd translate them for the children," she stated as she delicately took the cards. Hitomu got up from his spot at the table and leaned on the counter instead, closing his eyes. Effortlessly, Akemi translated the cards for Akko and the little one's eyes widened in awe. Hitomu listened as well, but from the lazy smile on his face, he was only taking in the sound of his wife's voice. Akko did the same thing sometimes when Diana was trying to explain something, being both aggravating and adorable at the same time. Diana could see that Akko's parents were truly in love.

"Mama, I want to learn English too!" Akko declared excitedly. "I'm going to read it myself next time."

Akemi and Hitomu were surprised by the declaration, sharing a look. Diana wondered if they had a connection like her bond with Akko. "Akko, English is very hard. Maybe when you're a bit older—" Hitomu started. Akko pouted and crossed her arms.

"But I want to start now! If I learn English, I'll be able to speak with Shiny Chariot too!" she added.

"Alright, how about next week? I'll pick up some learning supplies, but it's your job to study them. Are we clear?" Akemi stated firmly. Akko nodded eagerly in agreement. Hitomu looked worried, but he trusted his wife so he let her handle it. Diana balked, Akko was so young! It's true she herself started learning other languages at an early age but still…

She looked at Akko's determined face and smiled. She knew that look all too well. Akko could do it, her mother believed in her and so did Diana.

In Japan, children are expected to go to school alone. It was a cultural aspect based around the idea of independence starting as early as first grade. It was early in the morning and Akemi handed Akko her backpack at the front door before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her mother watched as Akko disappeared around the corner, ignoring all the glances and gossip around her. She only went back inside after Akko was out of sight. Akko petted every stray cat she came across and greeted others as she passed. While other adults waved back to her, Diana felt they lacked warmth. The blonde was noticing a concerning trend around Akko but she didn't know why people were treating her like this. Sometimes Akko got sidetracked by flowers or the scenery in general. When she finally arrived at school, she was of course late because of all the distractions.

As class continued, Diana found herself getting more and more irritated. Akko was a fidgety child and was often scolded. She doodled in her notebook when the teacher spoke, but Diana knew she was still listening. Problems usually arise when Akko was completely still. Moving helped her focus, but whenever she did she was chided for being a distraction. Diana grit her teeth, Akko didn't  _learn_ like that! School was tough on Akko, always getting in trouble for one thing or another. As days went by some of the kids tried to bully her. Emphasis on tried. They teased her about her eyes and asked her why she was so dumb. Rather than crying like her bullies expected, Akko punched the biggest child right in his mouth, making him fall on his butt. He cried loudly attracting the attention of the teachers who once again scolded Akko and pulled her away. They called her parents and explained the situation. "You're in big trouble when you get home Kagari-san," the teacher remarked.

Akko blew a raspberry at the teacher, who was practically steaming.

When Akko arrived home, no one else was around as usual. Akko worked on her homework for hours but she didn't get it. Diana bit her lip. Her homework shouldn't be taking this long to complete and she was only half-way done. Akko let out a frustrated sigh and started focusing on her English instead. Her mother had bought her a program that works on the computer. It had videos and games that taught basic English. Akko caught on much faster and did quite well. Akko would replay the videos if she missed something. The games reward the player when they got answers right and Akko beamed from the virtual praise. Diana was a bit saddened by this, if only her teachers could see this side of her. After she felt she progressed enough, Akko headed back into the kitchen and pulled out a dish from the refrigerator. It had Akko's name on it along with a bunch of cute doodles and hearts. Akko grinned at the container before microwaving her dinner.

She ate alone before getting prepared for bed.

The next morning Akemi confronted her about the "fight". "Akko you shouldn't fight with other kids—"

"Fight?" Hitomu interrupted, "Did you win?" Akko gave him a thumbs up and he broke into a smug grin.

"Hitomu!" Akemi chided. He smiled sheepishly at her before putting on a serious face.

"Mama is right though! If someone is being mean to you, tell me instead and I'll beat them up," he added. Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him Akko. Next time someone's mean to you, go and tell the teacher. Your Papa is a weakling anyway. He won't be much help," Akemi stated bluntly making her husband gasp.

"I was pretty strong back in the day. They used to call me the Phoenix!" he retaliated. "A phoenix is always reborn from its ashes! I never stayed down."

"Did you lose a lot, Papa?" Akko asked gently making Akemi snicker and Hitomu, a full-grown man, pout.

Mornings were so lively and warm in the Kagari household. Akko loved spending time with her parents but Diana knew they wouldn't be here when Akko returned.

As time went on, things only got harder on Akko. She struggled in school and with homework, but she stopped raising her hand in class to ask questions. Akko could tell the teachers were tired of her. She was ignored as if they gave up on her. Akko stopped fidgeting as much and picked up a habit of nibbling instead. She'd chew on her lip or pencils, but still doodled in her notebook. Akko was working hard, but she'd often be called lazy or her teachers would say she was "wasting her potential". She was improving, but she didn't learn as quickly as the other students so she was often dismissed. She was a problem child that no one cared to help, making Diana's blood boil. Even when Akko was doing well, they never praised her as if it'd been some fluke. The blonde saw Akko toiling over her books, spending hours trying to understand and finish but her "grade reflected her work" so if she still did poorly it was her fault for "not working hard enough".

Friendships were another issue. Akko made a few close friends but her other classmates ostracized her since they couldn't bully her without getting a beating. She wasn't good with social cues and her impulsiveness was rampant, but her warm personality ended up attracting others. Problems arose when the other kids bullied her friends for hanging out with Akko since they couldn't intimidate the girl herself. Akko was deeply loyal to the few friends she had and once she found out she unleashed hell on them. It was both comical and horrifying to see this tiny girl pick a fight with five other kids at once. She was outnumbered, but that didn't deter her one bit. Of course, this led to a parent conference.

"Next time, tell me if someone's bothering you. We will not tolerate violence in this school," the teacher stated firmly.

"Oh, Akko, why didn't you tell him? You told me you would stop fighting," Akemi implored.

"There's no point in telling him. He wouldn't believe me and say it's my fault," Akko defended.

"Atsuko! I would never," the teacher gasped looking extremely uncomfortable rather than offended.

"You already do! Everyone does! Why am I supposed to ask him for help? Is he going to stop the bullies outside of school? No one is going to save me or my friends so I'll do it myself!" Akko shouted.

The travel back home was silent.

"Akko, I'm sorry," Akemi apologized, breaking the silence. "I should have been there for you."

Akko was quiet for a moment before she answered, "It's ok, Mama. You and Papa have to work."

Akemi paused. She wasn't expecting that. "Akko, you are the most important thing in my life, don't you ever hesitate to ask me for anything!"

Akko looked into her eyes and nodded but Diana could tell she was only trying to appease her mother. Her parents were both working long hours for a reason and she didn't want to bother them. Besides, she barely saw them and she didn't want to talk about annoying things in the short time she got to spend with them. Diana recalled the strike back at Luna Nova where she told Diana that as an aristocrat she'd never understand the struggles of the working class. Maybe she was right.

Things changed after that. Every weekend was devoted to Akko and she loved it! Akko would choose where she wanted to go and they went, no matter what the cost. Her parents bought her whatever she wanted, usually Shiny Chariot merchandise and food. Sometimes they just stayed home and watched movies. The gossip followed them wherever they went but Akemi and Hitomu never seemed to care, totally invested in Akko. Akemi would tutor Akko for two hours on Sundays using more stimulating methods and Akko would show off her new English skills. Her mother understood Akko's issue and adapted her teaching style to her daughter's needs. Diana noted that Akemi was quite intelligent based on the books she read and how easily she broke down information. Akko was showing a lot of progress now that she had the proper guidance. Hitomu admitted to not being as bright as Akemi, but he was extremely supportive and would bring snacks or do the housework while they worked. He couldn't do much, but he did what he could and Diana respected that.

Nudity must run in the family because both parents strutted about half-naked if Akko chose to stay home. Akemi would spend the entire day in just an oversized nightshirt, revealing way too much thigh. She really did look to much like her daughter making Diana feel a bit strange. Hitomu refused to wear a shirt, claiming this was his sanctuary and he could do whatever he wanted. Diana noticed he had many scars on his body. Every time he passed the two brunettes he'd flex, making Akemi roll her eyes and Akko flex right back initiating a contest between the two. Diana laughed along with Akemi at the silliness going on. The heiress was a bit jealous. She never knew her father. However, Akko was such a goof she was sure she'd have more than her fill of fun.

Her merriment was cut short when the scene changed to Akko holding a broom and throwing herself off high objects. Akko crashed to the earth, again and again, refusing to give up. She already had scars from previous attempts, so Diana knew this was an ongoing battle behind the scenes. Watching the purple bruises and bloody scrapes made her nauseous. She couldn't do anything but watch the love of her life batter herself. Her parents must have been at work, meaning no one was there to stop her.

It was acceptable for a small child to say they wanted to be a ninja or an astronaut, but Akko was passed this age and still going on about Shiny Chariot. Everyone told her to grow up, or that her obsession was creepy. They told her to give up and find a real career, but Akko never listened to them. Her grades improved and she was near the top of her class, mostly due to Akemi's efforts. She was still considered a problem child as if she were branded. She didn't really have friends after they "grew up". Just because Akko was loyal didn't mean it worked both ways. Her parents were still very busy so she barely saw them on weekdays aside from breakfast time. She started talking to her Shiny Chariot poster or her Alcor plushie instead. It became a routine for her to speak with one or the other daily and she talked about things she never told her parents. Akko always bounced back when things were difficult.

But that didn't mean she didn't get hurt.

Sometimes she'd get furious with herself for not understanding something. Sometimes her peers' words or worse, the teacher's words cut her deeper than she let on. Because everyone had their own goals in mind, they didn't want to be bothered by a problem child who could hold them back. She felt alone and started to doubt herself. If everyone around you says you're stupid, lazy, or just a bother, you'd probably start believing it yourself. Akko did start to believe these things, but she still strived forward toward her dream. Diana's heart grew heavy, as she watched Akko curl up on the bed with her Alcor plushie. She wondered if there was something…more to Akko's problems. Soft sobbing cut through her thoughts.

"Why am I like this?"

Diana's heart shattered. She tried to stroke Akko's hair, but of course she couldn't.

The scene shifted once again.

She watched as Akko studied for hours and it started to pay off. She was now in the top ten percent of the school. Akko was also sought out by other institutions not just for her grades, but for her athletic ability. Football (Amanda calls it soccer), basketball, track, volleyball, and even archery; Akko wasn't just good, she was  _gifted_. She declined many offers driving her classmates, who weren't so talented, crazy. When confronted by a teacher Akko stated what she'd been saying all this time. She was working harder to be accepted into Luna Nova and follow her dream of being a witch. Even if she was a lazy idiot (Diana clenched her fist at this) with impossible dreams, this was the path she chose and she was going to see it to the end. While at her lowest, Akko was still pushing forward. That was what made her  _Akko_.

Her dream was all she had. Shiny Chariot was her idol and in her head, a friend. There was nothing for her in this place.

One of the older educators became furious at this but not for the reason Diana thought.

"Akemi threw away everything for you and you're going to waste it all!?" he bellowed. "I told her it wouldn't be worth it and yet here you are standing in my damn school spouting all this jargon! Don't you have any shame!?"

The other teachers ran over and stopped him, one of them escorted Akko out and asked if she was alright. She blinked confusedly at her, unable to process what just happened. What did her mother have to do with any of this?

It was late in the evening when Akko's parents returned home. Akemi returned before her husband who usually came half an hour later. She jumped when she saw Akko in the living room looking at her Shiny Chariot cards. Before she could ask why Akko was still up, her daughter sprung a question on her.

"Mom, would you be happier if I was a doctor or something instead?" Akko asked quietly, yet her voice echoed in the silent room. Akemi rushed over to her despite her fatigue and embraced her tightly.

"Akko, I want you to be happy. If you want to be a witch, then I'll support you in any way can. Your dad too," Akemi assured. Akko started to feel emotional. All her life people were telling her to give up but now her mom was telling her she'd support her. Her parents never said it explicitly before, but hearing it from her lips made Akko let out a relieved sigh. "The school called and told me what happened. You're still a bit young, but I think it's time I told you…"

"Tell me what?" Akko asked while nuzzling into her mother's shoulder.

Akemi sighed and prepared to tell her story.

Once upon a time, there was a girl who was so smart people called her a genius, some even going as far as to call her a prodigy. Everyone told her she had a bright future ahead of her, that she would change the world. The common belief was that if you got good grades then you got a good job and earned a lot of money. You'll get married later and live peacefully happily ever after. The girl was on the "track of happiness", being the top student out of the entire school.

But she was miserable.

She felt like she was chasing somebody else's dream on a predetermined path that she was forbidden from straying from. She took her studies diligently and seriously until she met a delinquent with hair dyed fiery red. He called himself "the Phoenix", but he looked more like a rooster.

Akko giggled knowing her mom was talking about her dad.

The boy was always getting into fights and was known for being nothing but trouble, but he had a heart of gold. And a beautiful smile. And gorgeous eyes and those muscles…

"Mom," Akko whined making Akemi chuckle.

Anyway, even though the girl was known for being a "prude" she enjoyed his company. She learned he was actually a big dork, but then somehow, he became her dork. She loved him and he loved her. He always respected her and she came to understand him. He took her out for rides on his motorcycle and she'd patch him up after his fights. Eventually, he stopped fighting all together for her sake and even stopped dying his hair that ridiculous red. He was a dropout and she was the school's ace, yet she couldn't see herself with anyone else. The next few years were truly magical, for the first time she was happy.

Then the girl, more of a young woman now, started feeling rather ill and had to skip school.

She was pregnant.

Alarmed and scared, she didn't know what to do. The boy ran into the bathroom holding every single medicine they owned and asked if she was alright. She broke the news to him and the unthinkable happened. He cried. Not tears of regret but joy. He said we were going to be a family and he'd take care of the girl and their baby on his measly minimum wage. He was so excited, the girl thought he was insane, yet she felt relief wash over her. He was staying with her.

However, everyone else was outraged. Oh, the things they said. She wasn't a prodigy anymore, she was a failure. They told her she was an idiot, that she ruined her life. They told her she'd never be happy and her future was over. Some of them even told her to…get back on track. Diana's throat tightened.  _Get rid of it._

She dropped out and the boy cared for her instead, moving into his tiny apartment. Her parents were peeved with her. One day, the boy was shaking when he arrived home from work. He told the girl he'd respect whatever decision she made and he was sorry for everything. He was a terrible liar and started crying halfway through his sentence. You see, he fell in love with this baby before it was born.

She made sure to slap some sense into him.

She told him that they were going to be a family and not to even consider that again. Naturally, he cried again and admitted how happy he was to have a family of his own. He was there for every mood swing and craving. Once, he even went out at two in the morning to find pickled plums for his wife. Akemi never thought she could love him more than she did already, but she surprised herself.

Months passed and a beautiful baby girl was born. The moment the girl held this tiny life in her arms, she knew this was the right choice. She felt complete. They named her "Atsuko" and she became the light of their lives. The girl found happiness in this round-faced baby and others didn't understand it. It was almost like she wasn't allowed to be happy because she didn't follow the "track to happiness". Outsiders couldn't comprehend that they were happy, just as they were without doing it "the proper way".

People gossiped and talked behind their backs about how sad it all was, but the new parents were happier than they've ever been. Atsuko was their world and they wanted the best for her. They wanted their little girl to be able to have the chance to do whatever she wanted in the future, to find her own happiness. They started working hard because they wanted to not only provide for her but to help pave her future. They were working hard so she didn't have to, but they also ended up neglecting her because of this.

"No! You were doing what you had to do!" Akko denied. "You were doing all this for me even though I-"

"Don't you dare," Hitomu interjected. He came home mid-conversation but he didn't want to interrupt. He walked into the living room and hugged the two most important people in his life. "You're a special kid and more importantly you're our baby," He kissed Akko's forehead, "We do these things for you because we want to. Someday, you will understand it."

Diana found herself tearing up. It must have been hard on them too, leaving Akko behind but they wanted to give her the things they never had. She had mixed feelings about all of this but one thing was certain, she respected them immensely. They were trying their hardest for their daughter's sake.

"Akko, I want you to remember this. Follow your heart if you truly want to be happy. Sometimes it's tough and a lot of people may say you're crazy, but it's worth it. Even if the world knocks you down, you get back up again and give it all you got!" Akemi stated with conviction her determined gaze reminding Diana of her Akko.

"I love you," Hitomu blurted out.

"Darling, please," Akemi smiled and he blushed. "Did I make your heart skip a beat?"

He cuddled Akko and hid his face in her hair making her giggle.

Diana was glad Akemi followed her heart, she couldn't imagine a life without Akko.

Now she was at Luna Nova.

Akko hated Diana. She was always complaining about the heiress being too perfect, too pretty, too arrogant. Overall, Diana found it amusing how Akko claimed she didn't like her but constantly sought her approval. She watched as Akko snuck into the kitchens and even snuck past her on her patrols! What a clever Kiwi she was. She admired Akko as she watched her magic skills improve. There were times where she felt down, but she always picked herself up. Diana needed to keep an eye on her though since Akko shut down when she was hurt. She watched as the two of them fell in love all over again and started missing Akko even more. She wanted to hold her.

Akko practicing ice magic so she could make heart shape ice-cubes in Diana's iced-tea.

Akko holding her hand whenever she could.

Akko's longing face whenever Diana departed.

Akko carefully tending her dandelions but sneezing and blowing some of them away.

Finally, the demon attack where Akko heard the crash and chased after. The black misty figure striking her in the back.

Akko struggling to text Diana, thinking it was her last words. The blonde's chest ached but she prepared for the worst. Akko said she only saw darkness, but Diana knew better. At first, it really was just suffocating black inkiness, but then memories started flashing in front of her. Every failure, every mistake, and every person Akko ever disappointed started replaying again and again. But that wasn't all, as time went on minor changes were made to the images creating more emphasis on all the negativity. Suddenly the world was black again. Then more images appeared, alternating between things that did and didn't happen, making it difficult to tell them apart. All of them failures. This must have gone on for the entire time Akko was comatose. Diana remembered Akko's breakdown sometime after her recovery. The demon was using her doubts to feed. It destroyed Akko's self-esteem.

Diana witnessed the moment she rescued Akko. She was foolish to think everything would be cleaned up so nicely.

She felt herself waking up. The first thing she needed to do was hold Akko as tightly as she could. She was going to give her all the love and attention she needed. She wondered why Akko didn't tell her, did she think she would bother her? Diana tensed.

Why was her Kiwi so damn considerate? Akko could be pushy at times, but never since they started dating. She recalled Hitomu and Akemi's relationship and smiled. Love can really change people.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akemi – Bright and beautiful; red beauty
> 
> Hitomu – One dream
> 
> Tried to write extremely supportive but yet "neglectful" parents. Akko's hardcore determination, personality, school struggles, Chariot obsession, thighs, and absurd athletic ability were taken into account. Akko may or may not have ADHD.
> 
> Akemi and Hitomu are Diana and Akko's parallels. They are also one of the reason's Akko believes in following your heart. They could have put a stop to it, but instead they encouraged it. "A believing heart is your magic!" wouldn't have meant much if they were totally against it because then Akko would have no one.


	7. Fluff for the Soul

Akko slowly opened her eyes feeling a bit dazed. While it seemed like her journey lasted years, only a little over an hour had passed. She turned to face Diana who still seemed to be under the influence of the spell. Akko cuddled up closer to the heiress and rested her head on her chest. She listened to Diana's heartbeat and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Even though she was technically beside the blonde the entire time, seeing her beloved struggle and being unable to do anything for her affected her more than she thought. Feeling Diana's warmth again made all her previous concerns evaporate.

Akko understood why Diana was so guarded. The heiress was considered a pawn rather than a person and many wanted to take advantage of her. It was her against the world. Diana closed her heart to protect herself, yet she trusted Akko enough to let her in. The smaller witch comprehended the gravity of this and felt emotional. Diana needed her and that meant just as much to her as Diana returning her feelings. She kissed the scar on Diana's lip and waited for her Princess's interrogation. Truthfully, Akko just wanted to cuddle Diana and let her know she'd always be there for her. She couldn't change the past, but now she could better handle their future. What could she possibly say after witnessing Diana's tragic story?

Diana's eyes fluttered open and she became aware of the familiar weight on her chest. She lazily stroked Akko's hair, making the brunette look into her eyes. "Did you find what you're looking for?" Akko asked getting straight to the point. Diana's cool blue eyes regarded Akko carefully, making the shorter witch feel exposed. She looked away and started tracing shapes onto Diana's tummy.

"You never told me about your experience with the demon," Diana stated quietly. There was no anger or disappointment, just concern.

"I always pick myself back up so I figured I wouldn't need to. It was so pointless! It doesn't even bother me any-" Akko was silenced when Diana glared at her.

"If it wasn't bothering you, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Diana sighed. She stroked Akko's cheek and kissed her forehead. "No more secrets." Diana knew why Akko was 'hiding' things from her. It wasn't to be deceitful, but rather it was a natural habit. Akko was used to people not having time for her. She didn't want to add to Diana's burden, feeling like her problems weren't as important as the people she cared about. Diana's stomach twisted, she was so close to doing the same thing as Akko's parents. While they loved their daughter to bits, they weren't there when Akko needed them the most.

Akko accepted that. It was natural.

Diana could spend days working, never giving Akko the attention she secretly wanted and the brunette would still love her unconditionally. She knew that even if she told Akko to speak up, Akko would find some way to evade her question. A twisted, selfless love drove her into hiding.

"Sometimes I still have doubts about myself. I know I just need to work harder, but sometimes everything just…gets to me. You and the others are always so supportive. It felt like I was being ungrateful," Akko confessed. Diana smiled at her tenderly and hugged her closer, encouraging her to speak. "I can face dragons, missiles, and Finnelan! But sometimes when it hurts too much I'd rather just leave it be. I don't know what to do and I run away. I get in trouble for my outbursts and I know I'm bad at handling my emotions so when I feel it coming I try to avoid it."

Diana remembered the way Akko ran off on her own after feeling betrayed by Ursula. There were also times Akko would slip away and sit by herself on the tower when she screwed up. Thinking back, it was obvious Akko isolated herself when she felt particularly down.

Diana massaged circles into Akko's shoulder and felt the brunette relax under her touch. "I'm glad we did this. I learned a lot about you today," stated trying to ease the other girl. It was the truth, she found much more than she bargained for. She wanted to ask Akko about a few things but didn't want to pry more than necessary. They'd take their time and figure it out step by step from here on out. Her curiosity could be sated later, she was more concerned about Akko right now.

"I'm glad we did it too," Akko replied sincerely. "I don't really know what else to say. I don't really talk about stuff like this," Akko admitted. "Most people get sick of me eventually," she remarked as she left the comfort of their bed.

Diana carefully got up and made her way to Akko, still sluggish from the spell. "I'm not most people. I'm your soulmate," Diana replied somewhat haughtily making Akko grin.

"I know," Akko replied. Diana cautiously wrapped her arms around her. Akko seemed so frail and small compared to her usual boisterous self. The delicate frame in her arms felt like it'd shatter if she held her too tightly. Akko returned the hug and felt so full. The blonde acted like a protective mother, a patient mentor, and of course, a devoted lover. Diana was becoming everything she needed, even though the heiress herself was denied those things at an early age. She became the hero that she never had. Akko gripped her tighter, she needed to pull herself together. It was easy to be swept away by Diana's love and make her deal with her mistakes.

Like she always did.

At this rate, if she lost her love she would have lost her entire world. She should be the one comforting Diana, yet here she was pitying herself. "I wish I could be more like you," Akko confessed. Diana kissed her hair.

"I keep telling you that this is enough. As long as you stay with me, I'll be content. Goodness, you're so stubborn," she chuckled. Akko peered up at her with obvious uncertainty. Diana pinched her cheeks gently and smiled at her although her sadness could be felt by the other girl. "Akko," Diana started seriously, "If you truly loved me, you would treat the girl I want by my side forever with more respect."

Akko giggled at Diana's response, the genuine sound made Diana feel relief and just a bit of giddiness. She thought about Akko's suggestion about becoming a teacher. The brunette changed so much after having the support she needed. However, there were probably other children with the same issue as Akko, having no one to guide them. Akko's past gave Diana even more reasons to teach rather than doing everything herself.

Akko snuggled into the crook of Diana's neck, feeling secure rather than exposed like before. Everything was ok now. Diana was here. That's all that mattered.

**A few days later**

"I can't believe tomorrow is the first day of the festival! Your puppy is putting on a performance, right?" Hannah asked as the blue team made their way down the corridor.

"Yes, but on the third day. We're planning on going on a date tomorrow when everything opens," Diana smiled. "Akko really wants to see the magical beast exhibit."

"Oh, that's so cute! I hear they'll even have a petting zoo. Hannah is excited too," Barbara chuckled. Hannah tried to act cool but her reddening ears gave her away.

"I'm just trying to support the Magical Beast Conservation! Anyway, the others are helping with the final touches. Is it really ok to leave it to them?" Hannah responded.

"I'm sure they're fine. We need to have faith—" Diana started.

"Hey there, beautiful!"

The blue team froze and looked up.

Akko was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling by hundreds of colorful ribbons.

"Akko seriously, what the hell?" Hannah spoke up after recovering from her initial shock.

"How did you—never mind. Are you alright?" Diana sighed.

"I can't feel my toes," Akko chirped back.

"Oh look, Diana's here. Can you help us get this moron down?" Amanda asked as she put down a box of decorations. "Streamers and ribbons are lame Akko! That's what you get!"

Using magic, Diana rescued Akko from the colorful decorations and gently levitated the brunette to the ground. As soon as her shoes touched the floor, Akko burst forward and hugged Diana. "Thank you, hero! Let me reward you with a kiss!" Akko exclaimed. Diana covered Akko's lip with her finger, making the shorter girl pout.

"How?" Diana asked, gesturing to the tangle of decorations.

" _Magic_!" Akko replied simply. Diana shook her head but relented, giving Akko a kiss on the nose.

Barbara looked further down the hall at all the décor. "You guys did a pretty good job. Where are Sucy and Lotte, though?"

Amanda shrugged, "Who knows? Those two seem to be disappearing together more often. Cons and Jasna insisted we volunteer. I just got roped into it." Constanze smirked as she fired her gun at the walls, posting pictures and posters on them. She gave Amanda a thumbs up and the rebel rolled her eyes. "You just wanted to try out your new toys!" Amanda asserted. The tiny inventor only grinned back.

"Looks like you're all having fun," Barbara observed. "We were wondering if you guys were up for lunch?" Amanda and Constanze agreed quickly, but Akko and Diana were quiet. "They're doing that thing again," Barbara sighed.

The couple in question stood there staring lovingly at each other, completely forgetting their surroundings. "I can practically see hearts in their eyes. What is this crap?" Amanda sighed.

"Something is different about them. I don't know what, but you can just feel it!" Hannah added.

"Mushy," Constanze replied with a note. The 'lovey-dovey stuff' (Lotte's words) intensified out of nowhere a few days ago and the friends now had to deal with all the almost suffocating amounts of love in the air. They thought it was impossible for the two to grow closer, yet Diana and Akko surprised them. Constanze jokingly referred to them as "Mush-Monsters", charging the air with sappiness. Amanda saw a golden opportunity arise and faced the lovebirds before taking a deep breath.

"ARE YOU TWO BANGING OR WHAT?" the redhead bellowed snapping the two witches make to reality.

"A-Amanda, that is highly inappropriate!" Diana fumed. Akko just stared, confusion written all over her face.

"What does  _banging_  mean? I don't really know much English slang…" Akko asked. Diana assured her it wasn't important and glared at Amanda. She took Akko's hand and lead her to the cafeteria, the excitable brunette smiling as she followed. Hannah and Barbara shrugged and followed, trying to look disinterested. They sometimes wondered how far the two have gone as well, but they were smart enough not to bring it up, unlike a certain loudmouth.

"I didn't hear 'no'," Amanda smirked. Suddenly the ribbons and streamers came to life and trapped the redhead in a colorful cocoon. "Wha—This isn't funny Cavendish!" Diana ignored her and Akko spared her an apologetic glance. "Cons! Help me!" Amanda cried desperately. Constanze shook her head at her and left the taller witch to meditate on her mistakes.

**In the Cafeteria**

"They've been broadcasting more stuff recently. Usually, they only do that for sports like the Wild Hunt and stuff," Akko noted while picking up a dessert for Amanda. The fiery redhead was sure to be pissed when she arrived.

"It's because magic is spreading into everything from politics to food!" Hannah stated excitedly.

"There is talk of using magic and science together to create non-lethal weapons, new treatments for illness, and the protection of magical beasts," Diana added as she picked at her salad.

"That's why the Magical Beast Conservation is participating in the festival right? I can't wait to pet the Puggles and eat tasty food and play games!" Akko beamed as she listed her plans. Diana chuckled at her enthusiasm, admiring the sparkle in Akko's eyes.

"It isn't all sunshine and rainbows, though," Sucy added as she joined the group. "Where's the other loudmouth?" Hannah and Barbara shrugged their shoulders while Akko looked a bit guilty. "I'm sure she deserved whatever you did," she snickered.

"Sucy, what were you saying before?" Lotte asked as she watched the screen.

"Some want to use magic to design military weapons. There has also been an increase in magical beast attacks and accidents, so bounty hunting is on the rise. However, worst of all…," Sucy trailed off, letting the suspense build. "…is the reality T.V. shows," she finished, gesturing to the screen.

"Sucy!" Lotte chided. Akko seemed genuinely interested and somewhat concerned.

"Bounty hunting? I thought the MBC was protecting magic beasts? Do we need to hurt them? They don't hurt the Puggles, do they?" Akko asked.

"No, dear. Because of all the magic, some of the beasts are getting out of hand as well as other entities who threaten entire ecosystems and lives. While the MBC steps in to protect many creatures, some of them are just too dangerous. Bounty hunters are efficient since they target singularities instead of attacking entire populations. They also gather samples for further study," Diana explained.

"…What are Puggles?" Barbara finally asked.

"She means Dream Eaters," Sucy replied and Hannah nearly choked on her sandwich.

"Dream Eaters!? Why are you calling them Poogles!?" Hannah barked.

" _Puggles_! They're pudgy and round and soft! Something about them just says  _Puggles_ , ya know? Besides, their real name makes them sound mean! They're good guys!" Akko pouted.

"They can be trained to specifically eat nightmares and are used to help treat PTSD and night terrors. They're quite amiable as well," Diana explained. She enjoyed showing off her knowledge and preened underneath Akko's praise. Sucy rolled her eyes before looking at the screen.

"I just don't see why they had to turn bounty hunting into one of those dumb shows. Look at this pompous brat and her stupid smug grin hunting dangerous beasts in a miniskirt!" she grimaced.

The witches turned their attention to the screen, where a young woman, probably just a year or two older than them, showed off her latest hunt. She was obviously from a noble lineage, wearing her family crest proudly on her chest. Other than her skirt and loose raven locks, she was dressed for combat. Akko noted her silver eyes and pointed ears. Before she could open her mouth, Diana answered her unspoken question. "That's Evelyn Cainhurst, an Elf. Not only humans can perform magic, like Professor Pisces for example. Elves are natural users of magic and tend to be stronger than most witches. That would explain her power," Diana explained as an image of the grotesque beast Evelyn hunted was shown on screen. Barbara cringed at the sight of the hideous beast, and Hannah stroked her palm soothingly.

"She's one of the top bounty hunters out there and she lets everyone know it. Rich, arrogant, and pretty? Akko, she's just your type!" Amanda butted in, red-faced and irritated. She grabbed Akko's peace-offering and collapsed into the chair beside her. "You all suck, by the way." She was still angry, but she exhausted herself escaping her prison.

"I have Diana. I don't want anyone else," Akko answered honestly. "Do you think I'd be a cool bounty hunter?" she joked, gently brushing her thumb across the blonde's knuckles. "I have to fund my shows somehow!"

Diana let out a pleased hum but her expression was serious. "It's dangerous. I can't stand watching you get hurt. I may be able to heal, but there is still much to be desired," Diana answered sincerely. The two engaged in another 'staring contest', a quiet understanding settling between them.

"The Mush-Monsters are back," Constanze's stanbot teased.

"Everything is changing, but at least we know for a fact Diana and Akko will always make us feel like third wheels," Amanda joked earning a chuckle from Sucy. Lotte subtly held Sucy's hand under the table catching the taller girl off guard.

"I think it's wonderful to have someone who looks at you like that," Lotte stated coyly. Sucy looked away from her but didn't pull away. She thought she was done with all this love business but Lotte had a way of making her want just a bit more. It wasn't fair. She was getting all soft and gooey because of Lotte's kindness, her gentle demeanor, and her persistence in trying to understand her. She was turning into an idiot like Akko!

And she was enjoying every minute of it. She wasn't going to admit it. She glanced over at Lotte who smiled knowingly in return. Crap, maybe she didn't have to admit it.

**Evening (Bed Time)**

The moment Akko exited the bathroom she pounced on top of Diana and nuzzled her belly. "Akko! What are you doing you silly Kiwi," Diana giggled. The brunette nudged Diana's banana t-shirt up so she could lay directly on top of her tummy. Diana smiled and pet her head, knowing Akko was looking for attention like the little oddball she was.

"It's gone," Akko stated abruptly.

"What's gone?" Diana asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The squish!" Akko whined but Diana was pleased that her hard work noticed. Being stuck behind a desk for most of the day and having Akko stuff her with snacks was a recipe for disaster. While Akko, didn't mind the extra fluff, Diana wasn't having it.

"Good. I'm going to keep it that way from now on. Guess you lost one of your favorite pillows," Diana smirked.

"Is that why you were eating rabbit food?" Akko huffed. Salad without ranch, yogurt instead of cookies, and those damn Mini Wheats (this was a bigger sin than Cheerios)! Akko was paying attention and wanted to cry for her girlfriend when she noticed the lack of sugar.  _She must have worked hard_ , Akko thought to herself. "I miss the squish, but I'll always love your tummy," Akko smiled before placing a little kiss just above the blonde's navel. "Besides, I always have your butt. And your boobs. And your lap."

"Love has made you bold and shameless," Diana sighed. Akko only smirked back mischievously. Diana brushed Akko's bangs out of her face and realized the brunette was unusually warm. There was even a red tint on her cheeks. With her red cheeks and messy hair, she briefly reminded Diana of a cockatiel making her smile. "You feel a bit feverish. Are you alright Kiwi?"

"The bath was hot," Akko replied as she shifted so she was beside Diana. Diana traced Akko's ear before trailing her finger along her jawline. Diana loved hot showers and baths, but Akko was sensitive to temperature. She hated the heat and the blonde often lowered the intensity if Akko wanted to join her.

"Why did you make it so hot? You know you can't handle it," Diana inquired.

"I thought if I got used to it, next time we go in together you don't need to lower the heat. I know you like your water with a bit of sting, but you can't enjoy that if we're together. I think I got a little dizzy from it though," Akko mumbled feeling tired under Diana's gentle touch.

"You don't need to do that! If I catch you trying to boil yourself again, I'll confiscate your ducks," Diana scolded, "Including Sir Squeaks." Sir Squeaks was a rubber duck with a top hat and bow tie Diana had recently bought for Akko after seeing how much the brunette enjoyed seeing the little toys bob in the bath.

Akko gasped in horror, now wide awake. "Princess, not Sir Squeaks! I won't do it anymore," she pleaded.

"As long as you understand," Diana continued gently. They were quiet for a while, delighting in the peaceful night. Akko broke the silence just as Diana felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"I'm excited about tomorrow," she whispered while snuggling into Diana, wanting to be held some more. They decided a long time ago to take turns between the one being cuddled and the one doing the cuddling. The blonde obliged and let out a content sigh.

"As am I," the Diana responded sleepily, feeling herself drift off.

"Are you dieting tomorrow too? I don't want to eat tasty food in front of you if you are," Akko persisted.

"No, Kiwi. We can enjoy all the exquisite cuisine together," Diana answered patiently. She was so close…

"Diana—"

"Sweetie, go to sleep," Diana yawned.

"It's important!" Akko protested.

"What is it?" Diana sighed.

"I love you," Akko remarked and Diana could feel her smile against her skin.

"I love you too," Diana replied warmly.

And just like that, Diana was asleep. Akko closed her eyes and listened to Diana's steady heartbeat, the sound lulling her to sleep as well. Tomorrow was the big day and she couldn't wait for morning to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about original characters?
> 
> It's one thing to have a flashback, but for a whole new character to be introduced into the world and influence it is something I'd like to avoid unless I feel it needs to be done. I personally don't like original characters, but I've planned this story instead of freewriting it like A Princess and Her Kiwi, so Evelyn has a purpose and hopefully, I can pace it better.
> 
> Evelyn Cainhurst - yes, the name is a reference to Bloodborne. I can't stop the geek in me and I suck at names.
> 
> I wanted to write fluffy stuff for a while now but Midterms got in the way of my sanity.
> 
> Sir Squeaks would love to read your reviews ;)


	8. First Official Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date!

Diana and Akko were currently in the blue team's room since most of the blonde's makeup and accessories remained in her original room.

Akko watched as Diana carefully applied her makeup. She recalled seeing in one of Barbara's magazines, that she was supposed to say something along the lines of "You're pretty enough just the way you are," or "You don't need makeup", but she liked watching Diana dress up. The way she pouted her lips as she applied lip gloss. The way she delicately applied eyeliner and smiled at Akko when she caught her staring in the mirror. It was almost surreal, like watching a portrait paint itself. After seeing how much effort and painstaking care Diana put into fancying up, what kind of person would tell her it was all pointless? Diana was wearing a loose, white blouse and a pair of dark jeans. Her blonde mane was kept in a loose braid while Akko decided to leave hers down. Finally finished, Diana stood up and smiled at Akko, who was still admiring her. "You're so pretty," Akko uttered.

"As are you," Diana chuckled back. While Diana emitted an air of elegance, Akko had a look of summer playfulness about her. Her red halter top and her infamous denim shorts revealed enough smooth skin and lean muscle for Diana to openly appraise. She made her way to the awe-stricken witch and wrapped her arms around her. Akko placed her hands on Diana's hips, slipping her thumbs underneath her blouse and gently caressed the soft skin underneath. Diana was wearing a mellow perfume that made her want to snuggle up beside her and let Diana fill her senses. It was almost as if the heiress laid out a trap of all the things she liked and she had no hope of escaping.

Akko didn't know how right she was. Diana smirked and gently traced over Akko's exposed back, making her melt against her. The brunette wasn't the only one taking mental notes. Diana found Akko was fairly simple in her likes and dislikes. Basically, anything that appealed to her senses and made her feel good turned her into putty.

Diana started getting gifts from fans and people she helped. Since she didn't accept money directly, they presented her with gifts, meaning she had to accept them. Sometimes she received expensive perfumes, but there was one in particular Akko didn't like. It wasn't a bad scent, but it was strong. Akko never complained, still clinging to her like a koala, but Diana could tell. However, when she tried out one of the gentler ones with a more natural aroma, like a flowery or fruity scent, she noticed a lot of extra nuzzling. If Diana wanted extra skinship, all she had to do was wear the right material and Akko would mindlessly trace shapes into the tempting fabric, feeling the cloth under her fingertips. If she spoke in dulcet tones and used pet names, Akko tended to be a bit more obedient. Diana wondered if she was being fair, it almost seemed manipulative in a way.

Diana was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she realized her plan worked a little too well. Akko was gently kissing her neck, which was typical, but then she felt the very intentional grazing of teeth against a sensitive place near her throat. She was about to lecture Akko, but the brunette smoothly stopped her with a kiss. Akko gave her lower lip a little tug and Diana parted her lips without thinking. Akko deepened the kiss while Diana's hands cupped her face and trailed along her nape. The kiss made her heart race and her mind wander. Diana nearly lost herself in the moment but she remembered they had a date. She gently placed her hand on Akko's chest and the brunette broke away immediately, but not without a pout. "Didn't you want to see the festival?" Diana chuckled.

"I do…" Akko sighed, "Sorry, I got kind of carried away." She looked guiltily into Diana's eyes. "I just felt like I needed to touch you…"

"I understand," Diana smiled knowingly. "Why don't we go and check out the MBC exhibit? Didn't you want to pet the…Puggles?" Diana suggested. Akko beamed back at her and nodded in agreement, but before she could pull away Diana uttered a complex spell that shrouded them both in dark light before dissipating. "This spell works like a perception filter. Since there are so many people out there, it would be best to take a few extra precautions." The heiress was aware that while the media quieted down, she was still a celebrity.

"Are we invisible?" Akko asked excitedly.

"Perception filters direct attention away from the object or its bearer, making them unnoticeable. It also fools the memory so inconsistencies would be smoothed over. However, it doesn't work on everyone and once someone is aware of your presence, you can't hide from them. Meaning you aren't invisible and you can't use it to sneak past our very skilled Professors to steal tarts," Diana explained.

"Hey, Diana?" Akko smiled as they exited the room, hand in hand. Diana turned her attention to the brunette and Akko's grin widened. "I really like your lip gloss. It tastes like peach!"

Diana bumped Akko lightly with her shoulder making the shorter witch chuckle.

**Festival (Magical Beast Exhibit)**

"I'm so popular!" Akko giggled while tiny birds gathered around her. One of them even landed on her shoulder while another nestled in her hair. "I've started a harem."

"You're such a stud," Diana laughed as the colorful birds twittered happily. The birds were attracted by Akko's magic, but Diana didn't want to burst her bubble. "Do you want to feed them?" Akko grinned as Diana approached with bird seed she bought from one of the caretakers. The birds broke into song, expressing their gratitude before feeding.

"Aw~ Listen to all those sweet cheeps!" Akko cooed at the birds, admiring their vibrant colors and small content peeps as they ate.

"There's a lot to see, so we can't stay long," Diana explained to Akko's new feathered friends when they looked at her for more food. They chirped sadly but flew off in understanding. Akko waved them goodbye as they flew to their caretaker. He waved at the couple, a warm smile on his face as the two moved on to the next exhibit. It was nice seeing more witches take interest in magical beasts. The MBC worked hard to ensure the safety of these creatures, but it was up to the future generations to keep it that way.

As the duo continued, Akko asked questions Diana was more than happy to answer. Both took lots of pictures along the way as they enjoyed their first date. "What about those?" Akko asked while pointing at a of group reptilian creatures.

"Nessies. They are similar to dinosaurs but—"

"Dinosaurs? What kind of dinosaur? Unless you mean a dinosaur chicken nugget, I don't see it. Looks more like a mustache with legs and a long neck," Akko observed. "You're a very cute mustache!" she praised the beast as it approached. She gently pet his head and he let out a pleased whine. Diana shook her head, she was starting to understand Akko's way of seeing the world but sometimes the brunette's claims were too outlandish for her head to wrap around.

The next exhibit was full of pink slimes. The bouncy, goopy critters were fond of people and squeaked gleefully when bystanders stopped to admire them. Diana had no idea what possessed Akko to hug a slime, but the brunette was now covered in pink goop. The energetic slime in her arms seemed happy at least. "I've never seen someone hug a slime before," a caretaker said while scratching her head.

"Look at this face!" Akko argued and the slime in her arms let out a happy squeak. "Diana, they sound like my ducks!"

"That's lovely, Kiwi, but what about your clothes?" Diana asked. True, the slime appreciated being held while Akko coddled it, but now her girlfriend looked like she'd been slathered with strawberry jam.

"Oh, it doesn't stain. A simple restoration spell ought to do it," the caretaker assured.

"In that case…" Akko started as she gingerly placed the slime down. The blob bounced over to a pair of gawking children. Akko grinned at them before facing Diana, a glint in her eyes.

"Don't you dare," Diana warned. Akko stretched out her arms, ready to hug Diana.

"Akko, I swear—" but the athlete was too quick, closing the distance between them before she could escape. She grabbed Diana and spun her around, both witches now covered in pink. "Unbelievable." Akko kissed her cheek and laughed as Diana made a show of looking mad.

"You look good in pink!" Akko joked. She released Diana and who tried to look upset but ended up giggling despite her efforts. Diana made quick work of the goo, removing it from their clothes without any hassle. Akko checked her outfit impressed at how clean she was. "You're always so amazing," she complimented, making Diana blush. It wasn't the compliment that made her heart flutter, but the way it was said with such adoration. She reached out to hold Akko's hand, the familiar warmth from the brunette's smaller palm spread throughout her entire body. Akko brought her hand to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on Diana's knuckle. "Diana," she started, "you taste like strawberry jelly now."

"It's all your fault. Honestly, hugging slimes?" she smirked as she lead Akko onward. "I suppose you'll have to take responsibility and help me out in the bath later." Now it was Akko's turn to blush.

"Y—yeah," she replied meekly.

Finally, the two arrived at the Dream Eater exhibit. It didn't take long for Akko to scoop one of the critters in her arms and start baby talking to it. The round animals had short stubby legs, pointed ears, and fluffy long tails. "Princess, they make me feel sleepy just holding them!" she stated as she cradled the baby 'Puggle' to her chest. It let out a tiny mewl and snuggled against her. The heiress came up behind her and scratched the Puggle behind its ears, making it release another soft, pleased whine. "She's adorable," Akko remarked. "Do you think I can fit her inside my bag?"

"Akko, no," Diana replied. She wrapped one arm around Akko's waist and used her free hand to stroke the Dream Eater's fluffy belly. "They are quite cute, though." Akko's playful demeanor didn't hide the pensiveness reflected in her eyes as she looked at the Dream Eater in her arms.

While she wanted to see the Dream Eaters because they were cute, that wasn't the main reason. Her interest truly peaked when she heard they could eat nightmares. One of her strongest skills was metamorphosis magic and the more she improved, the more quirks she obtained. She could use metamorphosis magic to talk to animals and receive certain abilities like the strength of an elephant or the agility of a mouse. She attempted turning into a Dream Eater herself, but it never worked. Hopefully, now that she saw one in person she would finally be able to do it.

She wanted to stop Diana's nightmares.

While the nightmares happened less frequently, they were still just as awful. If she could, Akko would switch places with Diana or trade her own colorful dreams for Diana's terrors. Diana was one of the kindest people she knew, yet she suffered the most. Diana always shrugged it off but Akko wasn't about to roll over and accept it without fighting for her beloved. "Diana, can metamorphosis magic be used to turn into magical beasts too? Chariot turned into a centaur during one of her shows, so it's possible, right?" she inquired. While Akko was deep in thought, the blonde became acquainted with two Puggles that made a place for themselves on her lap. _That's my spot_ , Akko thought.

"Not exactly. You see, Chariot only turned into half a horse, much like how you can change your ears into rabbit form. By changing the right parts, you can mimic supernatural creatures, like using bird wings to look like an angel or a fishtail to imitate a mermaid. Magical beasts are on a whole different level with supernatural skills. There are many spells we can use to try and reproduce the effect of spirits and magical creatures, but there is a threshold we can never reach," Diana explained. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I thought I'd make a cute Puggle," Akko replied smoothly. The Dream Eater in her arms had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake her. "I don't know what to do! Help," Akko pleaded. Diana giggled and gently moved the Puggles out of her lap before dusting herself off. They whined and circled her legs while she walked back over to Akko.

"Let me take her. The caretaker will handle it," Diana smiled as Akko reluctantly handed the baby over. The Puggle whimpered when it was taken away from Akko's warmth and both witches felt a pang of regret for disturbing the sleeping critter.

"I think I've fallen in love! Princess, you have some intense competition," Akko joked as the fluffball squirmed to look back at her. Diana soothed the small beast by petting it softly until it relaxed in her arms.

"Agreed. This child would make the perfect cuddling partner. I guess this means it's back to red team's dorm with you," Diana smirked.

"Are you telling me I've been replaced? I'm practically a professional! I cuddle like it's my job!" Akko whined as Diana parted. She smiled at the gentle expression on Diana's face as she coaxed the Puggle. _Diana would make a great mom_ , Akko thought to herself. Diana was so much warmer than the first day she met her, her cold façade replaced with a warm smile and open arms. Not only Akko felt the change, the beasts seemed to feel Diana's genuine kindness. The blonde really was like a Disney princess, befriending all of the creatures, big and small.

As the couple continued to enjoy the rest of the festival, Akko became more aware of Diana's maternal nature. She even brought snacks in her bag! Diana's nature to protect and nurture could be admittedly overwhelming at times, but then again, she was the perfect counter for Akko's recklessness. The couple wanted to show off in front of their significant other, which lead to an unofficial competition between the two. Akko insisted she needed to win toys for Diana and the heiress refused to let Akko pay for anything. Diana's arms were so full of plushies and odd toys, they had to drop them off back at the dorms. Meanwhile, Akko tried to order the least expensive things on menus and attempted to look disinterested in the exotic goods because Diana would them buy for her in a heartbeat. Too bad Diana knew her like no one else, so her act wasn't convincing.

They had to go back to the dorm again to drop off Akko's gifts from Diana.

"Why are we so bad at this?" Akko laughed as Diana helped her carry her bags. Not that she needed help, but Diana was the perfect gentleman—gentlewoman?

"We really went overboard, but I suppose letting loose occasionally isn't so bad. However, we should limit ourselves from now on," Diana answered.

"It's difficult because my love for you is limitless!" Akko chirped.

"Yes, but our finances aren't. I don't know how I feel about being watched by all those beady eyes tonight," Diana countered.

"They'll be like your guardian angels and make sure you sleep well," Akko joked, but Diana felt a familiar jolt through her body. Akko blushed and looked away. Their powerful bond gave her away! She hoped Diana wouldn't mention it.

"It seems like you weren't planning on letting me sleep," she smirked. Akko groaned and hid her face in one of Diana's plushies. She flirted with Diana all the time, but when Diana flirted back she was at a loss for words and her face caught fire. Diana chuckled and tried to move the toy so she could kiss Akko's flustered face. Oh, the tables have turned.

Later, the two went to see some of the other students' performances which made Diana finally ask Akko about her show. The brunette only grinned and told her it was a surprise. Diana shook her head, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be impressive."

"We worked really hard on it! Prepare to have your heart stolen all over again!" Akko exclaimed.

" _We_? You have accomplices?" Diana asked. Akko shut her mouth. Leave it to Detective Diana to catch that little slip-up.

"Is Amanda helping you? In that case, green team will be working with you," Diana deduced.

"Stop being so smart! How did you know that? Did Amanda tell you?" Akko inquired. Diana shook her head. It was obvious when Amanda and Akko were hanging out since the brunette absorbed everything the redhead said like an adorable sponge. The blonde had no idea why Amanda insisted on corrupting her innocent Kiwi.

The night ended with fireworks, and the couple made sure to secure the best place to view them. "If you want to see real fireworks you should kiss me instead," Akko suggested while waggling her eyebrows at Diana. Diana giggled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "That's not what I meant…"

"I know," Diana replied with an impish smile on her face, making Akko struggle not to steal a kiss from her right now. Their attention was taken by a loud bang as dazzling fireworks bloomed colors across the night sky. Akko moved to hold Diana's hand, but Diana met her halfway thinking the same thing. The two watched in comfortable silence as the dark sky lit up.

Of course, they made sure to end their date with a proper kiss. Both witches silently agreed that no firework could compare to the feeling they shared every time their lips met.

**Diana's Room**

Sir Squeaks disappeared into a pile of fluffy bubbles on the other end of the tub. "Akko, hold still. At least let me rinse the shampoo out of your hair first," Diana chided when Akko tried to rescue her duck. She was returning the favor after Akko helped her with her own. It was originally Akko's idea (more of an excuse to play with Diana's hair) but the blonde fell in love with the sensation. It was intimate and relaxing at the same time. After the remaining shampoo was washed away, Akko shifted to the other end of the tub and salvaged Sir Squeaks from his foamy dungeon. She leaned against the other end and faced Diana. "Aren't you coming back here?" Diana asked, eyebrow quirked.

Akko stuck out her tongue at her. Diana sighed, her girlfriend was a big baby.

"Hey!" Akko cried indignantly.

Oh, she must have said that aloud.

"I'm definitely not coming back now," Akko retorted. "And just so you know, I'm one of the top students in Pisces's class! She told me I'm very mature."

"I'm dating a philosopher? I suppose we need to engage in titillating conversation on the meaning of existence," Diana returned. She wanted Akko to get back here so she could pinch her pouty cheeks! Akko stubbornly stayed put and started molding bubbles into shapes around her duck. Diana recognized a rabbit, a Puggle, and…

"Those are Pikachus, correct?" Diana inquired. Akko looked up from her handiwork, surprised Diana was paying so much attention to her art. Actually, it wasn't that surprising now that she thought about it. She was a bit confused since she only made one Pikachu though. "The monsters in that game you and Constanze play, aren't they called Pikachus?"

"Do you mean, _Pokemon_?" Akko asked. She couldn't get over the fact Diana just said Pikachus! It was too cute, Akko gave up and returned to Diana's arms, Sir Squeaks left behind with his new bubble buddies. "And the plural of Pikachu is still Pikachu!" Diana squeezed her tightly and nuzzled her neck, making Akko laugh. "I think you might have a bit of baby in you too," Akko teased. Diana didn't disagree.

"We need to get out soon or else we'll turn into prunes," Diana sighed.

"I'd love you even if you were a prune!" Akko declared.

"Charming as always," Diana stated half-jokingly. Her only regret the entire evening was not doing this sooner.

**Blue Team Dorm**

"I'm surprised we didn't see Diana and Akko at all during the festival! You'd think we'd run into each other at some point," Barbara remarked as she laid down next to Hannah.

"Barb, do you think Diana and Akko have…never mind," Hannah commented before turning to wrap her arm around Barbara's waist. "I don't want to think about those two dorks right now." Hannah felt Barbara intertwine their fingers.

"Yeah, we should worry about us. I'm sure that we'll figure things out at our own pace," Barbara replied, knowing what Hannah was thinking. Love was different from what _Nightfall_ and magazines claimed. There was a lot of uncertainty and nothing was one hundred percent clear. They needed to work on this on their own, not base it on someone else's relationship.

The only certainty was that they loved each other, and that was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perception filter was a reference to Doctor Who. Diana needs to be low-key since she's so famous.
> 
> I can see their first date going to the zoo or a park, something outdoors. Constanze occasionally plays Pokemon with Sucy and Akko, no one can convince me otherwise. Amanda thinks their nerds and Diana likes seeing all the facial expressions on Akko's face when she plays. Hence, she learned a bit about the game but not much since it wasn't her main focus.
> 
> Guess I need to finally update Boundaries.


	9. Connection

 

Akko laid down in the grass, tired from her training. She was still a long way from Diana’s level of magic, but she was improving. Ursula took one look at Akko’s goofy grin. “Are you thinking about Diana?” Ursula asked, already knowing the answer.

“I can’t wait to show her all the cool stuff I learned!” Akko beamed. Everything for her show was in place, tomorrow night Diana would be blown away!

“Where is Diana, anyway?” Ursula asked. Diana would at least visit Akko while she trained. Her absence was concerning.

“Oh, she went to meet Fafnir. They’re are talking about rich people stuff. Money, alliances, who to trust, where to invest…,” Akko explained. “I’d only get in the way, so I stayed behind. Besides, now I can squeeze in a little more practice before tomorrow.”

Ursula bristled, “Now listen here—“

“Ursula, it’s ok. If I was with them, Diana would try to explain everything to me so I wouldn’t feel left out,” said Akko. “It’d take forever and a lot of that stuff goes right over my head. I’ll wait until their done and Diana can explain everything to me later.” Akko rolled over on her side, her thoughts filled with Diana and her hardships. It was all mind games and manipulation in the aristocracy. Her Princess had to live amongst these snakes and rats.

Ursula noticed Akko’s sudden anger rolling off her in waves. Woodward was right, as Akko’s magic became stronger, the more it released into her surroundings. “I know it’s tough, but you need to remain level-headed in these situations. The bourgeoisie might make you mad, but—“

“The bourgeoisie can suck my Gungnir,” Akko growled.

“Akko!” Ursula scolded, eyes wide with shock. “Diana wouldn’t want to hear you talk like that.” That was all it took to make the usually stubborn witch calm down.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Akko sulked. Ursula sat beside her and stroked Akko’s hair. Akko gazed up at her, eyes twinkling with warmth. The small grin on her face brought about a sense of loneliness. Soon, Akko would be leaving with Diana and she wouldn’t see her again until next year.

_Is this empty nest syndrome?_ Ursula mused.

“Akko! Bad News!” came a voice behind them. One of Constanze’s stanbots rushed over to her. Akko stood up and started brushing grass off her clothes. Ursula instinctively rushed to help her.

“What’s wrong?” Akko asked while Ursula focused on removing any remaining grass.

“Their closing the festival!” stanbot replied, “Everything’s being shut down!”

Before stanbot could say another word, Akko dashed off.

“Akko! _Mayenab Dysheebudo! To see it through, patience is important!”_ Ursula yelled. Alas, her call fell on deaf ears. Ursula sighed and started after her.

**Headmistress’s Office**

“Feel free to stay at Luna Nova during your hunt. We’ll provide all the necessary accommodations,” Holbrooke offered.

“You’re too kind. I’ll find this beast as soon as possible—“

BANG—the door broke off its hinges before clattering onto the floor.

Before Akko could say a word, a magic staff was pointed right between her eyes. Its silver-eyed wielder looked completely unamused by Akko’s entrance. “Miss Kagari! You’ve finally managed to smash our door!” Finnelan shouted angrily.

Ursula apologized before casting a restoration spell on the door. Evelyn lowered her staff and flipped her dark hair in a way that reminded Akko of Diana. Instead of apologizing for the door or introducing herself, Akko let the first thing that came to her mind slip out.

“You’re shorter in person,” she blurted, making everyone tense up. Evelyn’s eyes narrowed. The sound of Badcock facepalming echoed through the silent room. Akko was never good at first impressions.

“Miss Kagari, this is Evelyn Cainhurst. She’s here to help us with a very serious issue. The same one I’m sure you’re here to ask about,” Holbrooke explained.

“Please, call me Evelyn,” she responded to Holbrooke.

“Well then, Evelyn—“ Akko started.

 “Not you, I was addressing Holbrooke,” Evelyn interjected. Akko made a face at her which was returned with a false smile. Ursula looked over at the conflicting pair. Akko _did_ smash open the door and insult Evelyn, so her frostiness wasn’t misplaced.

“You can call me, Akko. So, what’s going on _Evy?”_ Akko replied, taking a step closer. Evelyn continued to stare her down, but Akko returned her icy gaze with her own fire. “Why are you closing the festival?” The tension was disrupted when a pair of arms draped over Akko’s shoulders and gently pulled her away.

“Akko, you’re here to negotiate, not fight,” said Woodward, materializing behind her. The professors gawked at her and Evelyn curtsied, respecting Woodward’s presence. Akko pouted in her grasp like a grumpy cat. 

“A beast was sighted near Luna Nova. We can’t afford to take any chances. I’m here to exterminate it before someone gets hurt,” said Evelyn. She was looking directly at Woodward, completely ignoring Akko. Akko’s “short” comment must have struck a nerve, though they were the same height.

“So, until we get rid of it, no festival?” Akko summarized.

“I’m afraid so. We need to put our students’ safety first. We’re not going to repeat our mistakes,” Finnelan replied. Her expression softened as she looked at Akko. They were still at odds with each other, but Akko’s accident weighed heavily on her mind. Akko looked at the floor, she couldn’t argue. They were only trying to protect everyone.

“Can I help in any way?” Akko asked. Evelyn properly met her eyes. Her expression held a certain delicacy as she studied Akko’s face. There was nothing but sincerity found there.

“Keep an eye out for the monster and report anything suspicious. Don’t approach it. You should leave the hunting to the professionals. I already have familiars scouting the area,” said Evelyn. She projected a video with her staff. “We’ve dubbed it ‘the Howler’ because you’ll most likely hear this beast before you see it. Brace yourselves, its screech is almost as bad as a mandrake’s.” Evelyn played the video. A gigantic creature resembling and axolotl moved slowly towards a group of people. They shrieked as it bounded closer, before scurrying away. The beast halted before releasing a deafening wail. Everyone in the room covered their ears, the high-pitched sound reverberating in the air. Akko slowly lowered her hands, the grief in her face was unmistakable. Evelyn paused the video, but before she could offer any reassuring words, Akko shook her head.

“You can’t kill it,” Akko said, voice heavy with emotion.

“Don’t worry, I’m more than capable—,” Evelyn started.

“That’s not what I meant. It’s so sad, I think there’s something wrong with it,” said Akko.

“What? Are you telling me I should ask it how it’s feeling?” Evelyn replied sarcastically. “This is a dangerous beast!”

“So what? It’s in pain! Are your pointy ears just for show? Can’t you hear it _crying?_ ” Akko fumed. “I won’t let you kill it!” Akko marched past Evelyn, right up to Holbrooke’s desk. “Let's try to help it first. Evelyn can step in if I can’t get through to it, but we need to at least try!”

“Miss Kagari, it’s too dangerous. It’s best to let Evelyn take care of it,” Holbrooke replied apologetically.

“Killing it isn’t what’s ‘best’, it’s what’s easiest! We don’t have to end its life for no reason. It hasn’t hurt anyone, it's only grieving!” Akko returned before facing Evelyn again. “You’re going to silence it instead of getting to the root of the problem.”

“Because it’s the safest way,” Evelyn defended.

“Because it’s convenient!” Akko retorted. There was a change in pressure, the air charged with magic.

“Akko,” Woodward warned. Akko took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It worked, and the room returned to normal. Evelyn released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. A series of splashing sounds came from Pisces bowl. She was jumping around in her tank.

“You always talk over me, but not today!” said Pisces. “I believe in Akko. We should let her try to communicate with the beast, but only if she is accompanied by Evelyn.” Akko’s face lit up.

“Pisces, you can’t be serious. We need to keep our students safe!” Finnelan argued. Badcock nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes, but we also need to help them _grow_. If Akko believes she can do this, then we should be supporting her. Besides, even if you told her not too, she’d just run off on her own,” said Pisces.

“Yeah!” Akko chirped.

“That wasn’t a compliment, Miss Kagari. I suppose as long as Evelyn agrees, then it’s fine,” Finnelan sighed. A few other teachers murmured in agreement. Pisces was well respected and a senior. Perhaps she saw something in Akko they couldn’t. Woodward certainly did, looking satisfied with their answer.

“Please, Evelyn?” Akko asked. She gave her best puppy dog eyes. Evelyn sighed.

“Alright,” Evelyn relented. Akko’s face broke into a huge grin. “But only if you prove you can handle yourself. You and I will have a friendly match. The first one to land a strike wins. I can’t let you face the Howler if you can’t land a single attack. I’m already being too lenient.” The smug grin on Evelyn’s face gave away her true intentions. Evelyn was an elite bounty hunter way beyond Akko’s level. Akko didn’t have a chance against her, she was just trying to get rid of her. “If I win, you stay out of my way. Deal?” Evelyn smirked.

_That’s not a fair deal at all!_ Ursula thought. _Akko, don’t—_

__“Deal!” Akko smiled back and shook her hand.

_Damn it._ Ursula bit her lip; if only Diana was here! As the two left the office discussing the time and place of their match, the teachers turned to Woodward for advice. Woodward was busy admiring the décor in Pisces’s new tank. “I love this pineapple! It’s adorable,” Woodward complimented.

“Thank you! This is a gift from Akko. I’m not sure why she gave me a pineapple, but it really brightens up the place,” Pisces responded.

“Is this really alright?” Nelson asked. “If Akko manages to win…”

“Of course! After all, communication is her specialty,” Pisces answered.

“Her specialty is breaking property and stealing tarts!” Badcock scoffed. Ursula was a bit confused too. Akko was terrible with social cues, personal space, and everything else needed to communicate effectively. She definitely had the voice but lacked Diana’s skill.

Woodward smiled knowingly, “Have you noticed how expressive Akko is? Everything she feels is open on display. No matter who you are, you know exactly how she feels without words.” The others remained silent, letting Woodward continue her cryptic answer. “Not only does she learn languages quickly, but she speaks one that none of us, not even Diana can.”

“Woodward, can you please enlighten us without pausing for effect?” Ursula irked. Woodward smirked at her.

“She speaks the language of emotions,” Pisces continued. “Akko doesn’t see the world like us, which is why she is the ultimate communicator. There are no barriers for her; Nationality, class, gender, age, species, the dead! She’s able to communicate with others from such varying backgrounds because they all have one main thing in common: emotions. It doesn’t matter who or what they are; if their suffering she wants to help. Andrew, the strike, the Yeti, Vajarois, Mr. Holbrooke, the endangered fish, all her friends, Diana, and our very own Ursula! My, there’s probably even more examples! Her empathy is a liaison between her and the world,” Pisces explained.

“Diana may be the one to lead the world, but Akko is the one beside her uniting it,” Woodward added.

Silence.

Then a sniffle.

“Nelson, are you crying?” Finnelan inquired in disbelief.

“No,” Nelson mumbled unconvincingly.

“It’s beautiful. The two of them working together to make the world a better place, so romantic and moving!” Badcock smiled. _It’s like volume three-hundred of “Nightfall”!_ she thought.

Ursula was floored with this “new” information. Just a little while ago she was brushing grass off Akko’s frame, petting her head, babying her like always. Her mind was racing to process the fact that the Akko she spoiled and the Akko that Pisces praised were the same person.

“Even if that’s the case, Miss Kagari will never get the chance to use her ability since Evelyn is an elite combat mage,” Finnelan sighed. It was the harsh truth, Akko wasn’t ready to fight someone of Evelyn’s caliber.

**Empty Field (High Noon)**

“You snitch!” Amanda gasped.

“Hey, Diana told us to text her if anything went wrong,” said Barbara. Hannah nodded from her place in Barbara’s lap. The moment Akko told them what she’d done, they alerted Diana.

“The one day she’s not here, Akko picks a fight with one of the strongest combat mages to step foot in Britain,” Hannah added.

“You know, when they stand side by side they look like a cute couple,” Lotte commented. The group sat a safe distance away from the ‘battlefield’, along with almost the rest of Luna Nova. Amanda went around taking bets while Constanze used her stanbots record the duel from different angles. Jasminka sold snacks that would have been sold at her food stall if not for the beast. Wangari tested her microphone, ready to narrate the fight for _Luna Nova News Network._

“Look at this crowd! Evy, do you think we should’ve used precipitation filters so they wouldn’t follow us?” Akko inquired while waving to her friends. Evelyn mumbled something about ‘disrespect’ and ‘Cainhurst’ before answering her.

“ _Precipitation filter?_ What, like an umbrella?” Evelyn asked.

Akko blinked in confusion, “What?”

Evelyn looked back at her, just as confused.

“Holy crap, they’re both idiots. I see it now, ” Sucy snickered while watching the awkward interaction on screen.

Still, she wished for Akko's victory with all her heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Akko is socially awkward, she can connect with almost everyone she meets. I think the ability to connect with so many kinds of people (and beasts) is beautiful. In the real world, this is what we preach and strive for, yet it feels so out of reach.
> 
> I live in the U.S. and the tension here can be felt by many. Akko’s ability to disregard people’s backgrounds and reach out to them is something that sort of struck a chord in me. It’s such a simple thought, “I want to make people smile!” yet it impacts so many lives in a positive manner.
> 
> The world was angry and on the verge of war when Diana and Akko defeated the Missile. However, they unlocked the Grand Triskelion because they brought everyone together.
> 
> Pineapple = SpongeBob reference
> 
> Akko meant to say perception filter (Diana used one during their date)
> 
> Evelyn: Eh-veh-lin (soft ‘e’ like in ‘ever’)


	10. Fights

“You should wear this. We wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt,” Evelyn smirked as she handed Akko a necklace. The minor jab went right over Akko’s head as she admired the blue gemstone in its center.

“What is it?” Akko asked.

“This amulet will protect you from substantial blows. If an attack lands on your body, this will put up a ward last minute. There will be a flash of light signifying you’ve been hit,” Evelyn explained as she pointed to her own red stone. “We use it during sparring matches and training. A bounty hunter with broken bones is useless.”

“Got it!” Akko said. “That means we don’t need to hold back.” Evelyn nodded, a bit surprised by Akko’s enthusiasm.

“You seem confident,” Evelyn said. “Remember, if the light flashes it means you’ve been struck. You need to accept your loss.”

Akko nodded in response, meeting her gaze evenly. Evelyn was forced to acknowledge Akko. The weight of Akko’s serious expression was too heavy to brush off.  “Why does this mean so much to you?” Evelyn asked. There was no smirk or mockery, just honest curiosity in her voice.

“It’s in pain, Evy,” Akko responded. “There are times where extermination is the only answer, whether I like it or not.” Akko slipped the necklace around her neck. “But not this time.”

“No one else seems to mind,” Evelyn said. She took a step back when she felt the atmosphere change again. Being an elf, she was more sensitive to shifts in magic. Akko was exerting pressure like a storm of magic. Maybe Akko was stronger than she looked, but it was hard to believe anyone could control such a wild magic.

“Because no one else cares, it’s ok to kill it? I don’t care what everyone else thinks, this is my decision,” Akko returned sharply. Evelyn was quiet for a moment, eyeing Akko thoughtfully. It didn’t take her long to figure out Akko’s power was linked to her emotions. Evelyn’s expression softened despite Akko’s harsh tone.

 “It’s not often I meet someone so genuine,” Evelyn said. “You back your words with actions. I respect that. However, don’t expect me to go easy on you.” Akko’s glare simmered down, hostility disappearing in a blink of an eye.

The two witches took their positions, waiting for the signal to start. Akko turned her wand into her sword while Evelyn readied her staff. The audience quieted down and Wangari gave the signal to start the match—

Akko narrowly dodged a barrage of fireballs. Evelyn was on the attack, mercilessly firing at her. Akko put up a bubble-like shield, eyes widening when it waned under the strain of hissing flames. She didn’t have time to think. Evelyn hurled a lightning bolt at her already waning shield. There was a slight delay before it shattered, giving Akko just enough time to evade. Evelyn tried to trip her with earth magic, but Akko jumped over the raised stones with ease. As Evelyn continued her hellfire, Akko morphed into a snake, a mouse, and finally a bird as she escaped. Akko didn’t chance using her shield again, knowing Evelyn would break it with ease.

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows, “You’re only prolonging the inevitable! Why don’t you just hold still so I can—“

 

She was cut off when Akko flew above her head and turned into an elephant. Evelyn put up her own shield, and Akko ended up landing awkwardly on top of the sphere. She looked down at Evelyn from her seat on the shield. “You’re…really strong,” Akko stated in awe. Evelyn huffed, unamused by the elephant butt over her head.

“My, how observant,” Evelyn replied sarcastically. Akko jumped off in human form, before dashing forward and slashing at the shield. It was no use, Evelyn’s shield held strong. Akko retreated and started firing her own destructive spells, but Evelyn’s shield didn’t budge. She gave Akko a smug grin. The difference in power was staggering. Akko wasn’t deterred by this and tried to summon Gungnir, but the moment she tried to charge her spell, ice spikes rained down on her. Akko cursed and evaded again, forced to run because of Evelyn’s aggression. Meanwhile, Evelyn continued her assault from the safety of her bubble. “You’re quick, I’ll give you that,” Evelyn remarked. “I wonder how long you’ll be able to keep this up?” Akko’s mind raced, she couldn’t get to Evelyn and the moment she stopped moving the match was over. She still had her ace, but would it be enough?

Akko started barreling toward Evelyn, blade raised. She avoided the onslaught of magic while her blade changed form. Her katana was now an oddly shaped broadsword. Akko’s friends recognized the weapon. It resembled the Claiomh Solais in its final form, though there were a few adjustments to make it wield like a sword rather than staff. As Akko drew near, the sword hummed and the edges of the blade radiated with magic. Evelyn shook her head, “Are you really going to attack me with that silly prop?”

The moment Akko’s blade touched her shield, the blade’s gentle hum turned into a choir. Evelyn cursed when Akko’s sword sliced through her shield. She was forced to jump back and Akko followed right after with a vertical slash. Evelyn parried Akko with her staff. She winced at the sheer force, then the tremor that followed made her arms shake violently. Evelyn ended up _dropping_ her staff. She was forced to retreat. Akko picked up the staff and smiled at Evelyn.

She then proceeded to hurl it with all her strength.

Evelyn watched in horror as the staff soared far out of reach. While Evelyn was a strong witch, her staff was one of the few weapons that allowed her to use it to its fullest potential. Evelyn tried to retaliate but, Akko’s sword was unlike anything she’d dealt with. Evelyn tried to blast Akko with sparks, courtesy of her magic earrings, but Akko was still too quick. Despite all her running around earlier, Akko didn’t show signs of fatigue. Evelyn avoided Akko’s swings with grace, but everyone could see her growing weary. Bounty hunters tended to end their battles as quickly as possible, but Evelyn made the mistake of underestimating her opponent. The tables have turned. “No one can keep up with Akko’s stamina,” Amanda said as she watched on.

“Don’t forget that Gorilla has more strength than she can handle,” Hannah added. “I can’t believe she made Evelyn Cainhurst drop her staff! What kind of beast is Diana dating?”

“It didn’t look like she dropped her staff from just the force,” Barbara observed. Constanze started scribbling an entire paragraph in her notepad. Amanda looked over her shoulder.

“I can’t understand a word of that,” she said. Constanze sighed and flipped to a new page.

‘Magic is moving rapidly around the blade.’

“So? What does that have to do with anything?” Amanda asked. Constanze flipped to a fresh page and wrote two words.

‘MAGIC CHAINSAW’ she wrote. Lotte’s eyes widened at the word “chainsaw”.

“Who thought it would be a good idea to let Akko wield something like that?” Sucy inquired.

‘Chainsaws are cool,’ Constanze responded with a pout. Amanda gave her a light thump on the head.

“Just because we let you play with your toys, doesn’t mean Akko can too! Next thing you know, she’ll be using a magic bazooka!” Amanda chided. The blade was originally going to debut on Akko’s show. It was going to be a harmless prop until Constanze mentioned Akko could turn it into a legitimate weapon.

Back on the field, both witches were still playing cat and mouse “You’re only prolonging the inevitable! Why don’t you just hold still!” Akko mocked in Evelyn’s accent.  The match went on for too long and Evelyn’s magic lost its bite. _Now if only I could hit her!_ Akko thought. Every swing and spell, Evelyn avoided. She was untouchable and Akko was waiting for Evelyn’s fatigue to set in. Unfortunately, Evelyn was almost as stubborn as her.

Akko stopped her chase. Evelyn was out of breath, but she wasn’t giving in. The two engaged in a staring contest. The audience started chattering. Is this going to end in a stalemate? Then Akko lobbed her blade—no, magic chainsaw at Evelyn’s face.

Taken off guard, Evelyn channeled all her magic into a wall in front of her rather than her usual sphere. It worked and Akko’s blade was deflected, but Evelyn’s shield cracked in the place it impacted. Evelyn let out a breath of relief. “That was stupid,” Evelyn said. However, when she glanced around, Akko was nowhere to be seen. Evelyn picked up Akko’s wand, no longer in its sword form. She was absolutely perplexed. Where did her opponent go? Why would she throw away her trump card when she was doing so well?

Suddenly, there was a flash of red.

Evelyn was hit.

“What!?” she shouted, looking in every direction. There was still no sign of Akko.

“I win!” came a tiny voice by her ear. Evelyn glanced at her shoulder. Akko was perched there in mouse form. Seeing Evelyn’s befuddled expression, Akko made herself comfortable and started to explain Evelyn’s loss. “You were so focused on protecting yourself from my sword, you didn’t see me when I turned into a cat and dashed over. I turned into a mouse and climbed up easily since you only covered your front. Then I bit your ear.” Akko nudged the tip of Evelyn’s pointy ear for emphasis. The tactic was simple and Evelyn’s face flushed in embarrassment. Bested by a mouse bite? Absurd.

“What? No, you can’t win with parlor tricks!” Evelyn retorted, grabbing Akko by her tail.

“But I just did,” Akko responded casually.

“You all saw it with your eyes folks! The winner is Atsuko Kagari!” Wangari announced to a bewildered audience.

“I-I can’t believe this,” Evelyn stammered. “How did you know such a preposterous plan would work?”

“No one expects you to throw away your weapon mid-battle! I didn’t know how you’d react, but I knew you’d be shocked. I just improvised from there,” Akko admitted. Evelyn gently placed Akko on the ground.

“Improvised? Such reckless behavior will get you killed!” Evelyn scolded. She let out a long drawn out sigh. “However, victory is yours. I suppose we’ll be working together to help the Howler.” Akko turned back into human form and gave Evelyn a hug.

“Thank you, Evy!” she smiled. The sudden gesture made Evelyn stiffen up. She returned Akko’s hug awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The audience cheered, even the people who betted on Evelyn. The battle was definitely entertaining, to say the least. Akko released Evelyn and returned her amulet. She started talking Evelyn’s ears off, asking her about where they should start looking and things they should bring.

“Let’s save this discussion until we’re inside,” Evelyn interjected. Akko paused and examined the weariness on Evelyn’s face.

“I guess we should take a break first,” Akko suggested. “We’ll go after you rest.”

“I’m fine!” Evelyn lied.

“Ok, Evy,” Akko responded with a smirk.

Evelyn bristled at the nickname. Akko had no intention of dropping it. “If you stay close and follow obediently,” Evelyn started. Akko could see the exact moment a light bulb turned on in Evelyn’s head. “Then everything will go smoothly, _Pochi.”_ Akko’s face paled, her smirk disappearing. Evelyn was expecting anger or irritation, not fear. Before she could say another word, Akko turned into a mouse, scurried up her leg and hid in her hood. Evelyn cried out indignantly, demanding an explanation.

Until she noticed the answer heading toward her. Diana Cavendish was heading her way.The audience parted allowing her to walk right into the battlefield. Evelyn froze. “Miss Cavendish! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m—“ Evelyn said nervously.

“I’m aware of who you are, Miss Cainhurst,” Diana interjected. Evelyn’s original arrogance was nowhere to be seen. Diana’s very presence and charisma seemed to command the air itself, as everything stilled when she spoke. “Where is she?” Diana demanded. Evelyn was confused for a moment until she felt Akko wiggle in her hood. She reached in captured her before handing Diana the reluctant mouse.

“Good afternoon, Princess!” Akko said. Evelyn fidgeted while the audience stayed and looked on at the drama.

“One day. I leave for one day and you start picking fights with beasts and bounty hunters!” Diana seethed. Akko hugged Diana's thumb, giving her most innocent expression.

“You couldn’t even take a minute to contact me first?”  Diana continued.

“I’m sorry, Diana,” Akko apologized. She jumped down and turned back into human form. She was going to give Diana a hug but Diana pulled her in first.

“I’m not mad at you for wanting to help others. That’s who you are and I love that about you but by the Nine! Couldn’t you have sent a single message? Did you have to rush into this alone?” Diana said, now sounding more hurt than angry. Akko’s stomach twisted. Diana always tried to include her in everything, yet she went off recklessly on her own again. Akko knew she’d follow Evelyn in the hunt without a second thought if Diana didn’t show up.

“I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, Princess. It wasn’t intentional,” Akko responded holding Diana tightly. “I’ll be more careful from now on.” Akko had a sense of déjà vu. How many times had she said those very same words in the past?

Diana was quiet for a moment. “Do you think I’m…over reacting?” she asked with genuine concern. Diana was starting to wonder if she was taking things too seriously. Akko did this so often and Diana knew Akko would never intentionally distress her. Maybe _she_ was the one with the problem?

“No! You’re looking out for me and I’m— “Akko hesitated, “taking you for granted.” Diana pulled away to look Akko in the eyes. Diana’s gentle expression made Akko feel even guiltier. Sure enough, big tears formed in her eyes. Diana giggled and brushed them away.

“I missed you, you crybaby,” Diana jested before placing a kiss on Akko’s nose. Akko snuggled closer, hundreds of apologies muffled in Diana’s shirt. Diana forgot Evelyn was standing there until their eyes met.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize she was _that_ Atsuko Kagari!” Evelyn blurted. She just attacked Diana Cavendish’s girlfriend. Evelyn bowed and uttered even more apologies. Diana was now bombarded with apologies from both witches while the audience shuffled away.

“That was the closest thing to a fight I’ve ever seen between them,” Sucy commented as she watched Diana try to calm both witches.

“That was a squabble at best,” Lotte chuckled.

“Barb, should we help Diana?” Hannah asked as she watched Diana sigh again. Barbara didn’t even spare a glance at the trio.

“Don’t worry, Diana’s good at handling stuff like this,” Barbara assured while leading Hannah away by her hand.

 

 

Diana later returned to the common room dragging both witches behind her. Akko and Evelyn were now bickering over nicknames-or something.  Diana was just happy Akko was back to her energetic self. There were still rough patches and things they needed to work, but they were trying. Maybe that in itself is enough?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fawk this fight scene. I wish time equaled quality. I scrapped this a few times. Feel free to leave criticism.


	11. Hakon

The trio was currently seated in the common room researching information on the Howler. Everyone was ordered to stay indoors where the educators and staff could protect them. Students peeked into the common room to catch a glimpse of two celebrities in the same place at the same time. There was excitement throughout the dorms as they gawked at Evelyn and Diana.

Honestly, Akko was amused by the whole situation. The big, bad bounty hunter was now a bashful admirer. Evelyn glanced up shyly from her tea, a familiar sparkle in her eye. She looked exactly like the gossiping students peeking into the room. Diana had no idea how much of an effect she had on people. Akko smirked, Evelyn was undoubtedly one of Diana's fans.

"Do you want an autograph?" Akko joked. Evelyn froze and stammered out an unconvincing defense after being caught. Diana was too absorbed in her tome to notice. She placed the tome on the table in front of them. The beast was depicted with smooth pearlescent skin and glowing pink eyes. It had three appendages branching on both sides of its head and a long tailfin.

"The Howler is a type of Colossal Axolotl. They're carnivores that live near the water with a diet consisting of fish, so it's odd to see one all the way out here. For the most part, they avoid people and tend to be docile. However, the Howler is a rare breed. At one point they were almost hunted to extinction because of the high demand for their parts," Diana informed.

"What about the screech? That's the dangerous part, right?" Akko asked.

"A magic shield will be more than enough. With Miss Cavendish's skill, I'm sure it won't be an issue," said Evelyn. Diana simply nodded in response. Akko could see Evelyn deflate at the dismissal. Diana was still a bit peeved about the entire battle. She didn't say it, but Akko could feel Diana's tension underneath her calm demeanor. She scooted closer to Diana and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, now that we have Diana with us, it'll be a piece of cake!" Akko said. Diana sighed, but there was a slight smile on her lips. She looked down at Akko.

"I know what you're doing," she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Akko smiled right back. Evelyn remained pensive.

"A lot of things have changed since the Grand Triskelion has been opened. There's a good chance that its disposition changed too," Evelyn stated sternly.

"It just started to attack people because of magic?" Akko scoffed.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Let's not jump to any conclusions without evidence," Diana said as she gripped Akko's hand. "Regardless of the reason, we need to proceed with caution." Akko nodded in understanding and gave Diana's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Guys! You need to see this!" Amanda barged in. With Jasminka's help, she maneuvered (more like plowed) through the crowd. Behind her followed a very distressed Constanze with two stanbots in tow. "Show them what your bots found, Cons!"

'I'm about to, shut up Amanda,' Cons signed. Constanze tinkered with one of her stanbots until a projection popped up.

"We aren't allowed back outside, but we can still help. Cons had her stanbots patrol outside and we found the Howler entering the Arcturus Forest!" Amanda exclaimed proudly while ruffling Constanze's hair.

' _We_? My stanbots found it. You were just eating snacks. Snacks that Jasna brought for me!' Constanze pouted.

"I was supervising," Amanda said. Everyone turned to the screen when the Howler came into view. However, now it wasn't alone. There was a huge white wolf stalking it.

"It seems my familiar has—" Evelyn started.

"Is that your puppy? It's so cute!" Akko said.

"Puppy? He's a dire wolf, not some common mutt," Evelyn huffed. She pulled up a screen of her own with her staff. It was from the wolf's perspective. "He's a fine beast I tamed when I was merely seven. Don't worry, he was only ordered to survey and avoid engaging the Howler. I never go back on my word."

"What's his name?" Akko asked innocently. Evelyn tensed.

"It's…Donut," Evelyn admitted quietly. Akko smiled and even Diana quirked a brow. "I was seven!"

"It's hurt," said Jasminka. She pointed to the Howler, where a long laceration ran across its side. Evelyn and Constanze enhanced their respective images so the others could examine the wound. The deep cut reopened because of the Howler's movement. Red trails wept down its side. Constanze winced, the gash was painful to look at.

"That slice is too precise to be from another beast," Evelyn said. She turned to Akko, her expression serious. "You might be right. There's more to this than we originally thought."

"Then, we'll have to get to the bottom of this," said Diana. "I'll take the lead since I'm more familiar with the woods. You two stay close behind. Miss Cainhurst, have Donut prepared for battle if anything goes wrong. If Akko's negotiations break down, we'll be forced to fight." Diana turned all her attention to Akko. "I trust you have a plan."

Akko met her gaze and shrugged. "Adapt? Improvise?" she answered.

Evelyn looked on in awe as Diana let out the most drawn out and exasperated sigh she's ever heard.

**Arcturus Forest**

"So, Donut?" Akko teased. Evelyn groaned as they traversed through the forest.

"Focus on the task at hand!" Evelyn hissed.

"Hush, you two. We need to tread with the care. We can discuss Donut's name later," Diana chided.

"You're just as curious as me, admit it!" Akko said while poking Diana's cheek.

"Perhaps," Diana replied. She caught Akko's hand and held it gently in her own. "Stay close."

Akko grinned, but she nodded and followed quietly. Akko's ability to find things came in handy while they tracked the beast. With her skill paired with Evelyn's experience and Diana's knowledge of the area, it wasn't long before they met up with Donut. The dire wolf wagged his tail at the sight of his master. "Good boy," Evelyn praised while petting him lovingly. She looked back at her companions, "We're close. We don't want to startle it, so—"

Suddenly, a loud shriek cut her off. Diana put up a shield while Evelyn drew her staff. Akko took a deep breath. They were caught. The Howler's cry reverberated in her chest, a scream of agony that shook her form. She was certain now; the beast was suffering. The Howler emerged from the thicket, it's pearly body standing out against the forest's darkness. Donut stood protectively in front of the witches while the Howler's gleaming pink eyes eyed them carefully. Donut growled, teeth bared and ready to tear into the monster. However, the Howler didn't attack and took a step back. Evelyn let out a sigh of relief but held her position. They certainly had the beast's attention and it wasn't trying to rip them to shreds. How wonderful.

"How do you plan on talking to it?" Evelyn asked, her eyes never leaving the Howler. Diana glanced over at Akko, worried. While the Howler didn't show any signs of aggression, it was much larger up close. Honestly, she didn't want Akko anywhere near it. Anxiety flared in her heart and spread like wildfire throughout her body. She knew Akko could feel her panicking and blushed. Akko brushed Diana's hair away from her face and met her eyes evenly.

"It's going to be ok, Princess," Akko said confidently.

Then a familiar feeling lulled Diana back into a state of peace. Safety and comfort that hugged her mind, a silky ribbon of security. The gentle calm evicted her all her stress. Donut sat down on his haunches and Evelyn's stance faltered for a moment. Apparently, she wasn't the only one being affected. The Howler continued to watch them carefully, but there was something different about the way it looked at them. There was a hopeful twinkle in its rosy eyes.

"Lower the shield," Akko ordered. Diana hesitated but obeyed. There was a layer of feather-light softness in Akko's words. Akko slowly approached the Howler while saying comforting phrases to it. She reached out her hand toward the beast. Diana felt too warm and safe to argue.

"I've never seen someone use magic like this before," Evelyn said quietly, as if her voice would disturb the tranquil moment. It was like someone threw a blanket over the area and all those in underneath were snuggled into a reassuring embrace. Everything felt…fluffy.

It wasn't until Akko was standing directly in front of the Howler did Diana come crashing down from her lofty daze. She was suddenly very aware of her surroundings again. The love of her life was standing in front of a dangerous beast that could potentially kill her. Diana wanted to scream and pull Akko away but she could only watch on as the Howler opened its gaping mouth…

And licked Akko's hand.

Diana let out a sigh of relief as the monster lowered itself to the floor and let out noises of content as Akko pet it. "See? He's a good boy!" Akko cooed at it.

"How?" Diana asked in shock. Akko looked back at her, smile unfaltering.

"I just thought of lots of warm and fluffy things hoping you'd feel it too. My magic 'leaks' or whatever when I'm mad, so maybe it does that when I'm really happy too! I just let it all go," Akko replied. "Good thing you were here, Princess. I'm always super fluffy when you're around."

"I could feel it too," Evelyn added as she lowered her staff. "Using magic as a language to communicate feelings of security, genius." Akko beamed at the compliment. "But it only works one way. It can understand you, but you can't understand it."

Akko was quiet for a moment, mindlessly petting the beast. A solemn expression replaced her toothy grin. "I need to help him. I'm his last chance," Akko said somberly. Diana knew Akko needed her. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out together, don't worry," she soothed. When Akko didn't respond, she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her from behind. "Kiwi, you did well. We just need to—Akko?"

"Do you feel that?" Akko asked.

"Feel what?" Diana asked confusedly. Something was off, Akko felt so distant despite their bond. Diana tried not to dwell on it. "I'm going to try and heal it's wound first. Then we can think about what to do next." She released Akko and moved to the Howler's injury. Evelyn and Donut guarded her while she worked. Surprisingly, the creature stayed still and let Diana use her magic. It showed no reaction towards Diana's healing and continued to stare at Akko. Their trance continued unbroken.

"Akko, can you hear me?" Diana asked as she finished up fixing the wound.

Suddenly, Donut barked at a nearby thicket. Evelyn didn't hesitate to attack, engulfing the brush in flames.

"Goodness! I thought I'd die all over again," Woodward chuckled as she extinguished the fire. "As a tree spirit, I can't say I'm fond of fires."

"Woodward! Why are you—forget it," Diana irked. She was used to being "haunted," as Akko put it. Meanwhile, Evelyn apologized profusely while Donut rolled over and exposed his belly in submission. He was trying to apologize alongside his master. Diana would have laughed if she wasn't so concerned for Akko. "I'm assuming you 'felt something would happen' and you're going to give me some cryptic advice. With all due respect, I'd prefer to skip the flowery language and get to helping Akko as soon as possible." Evelyn balked, eyes wide and mouth open. Woodward simply laughed.

"Don't worry, dear. Akko is alright," Woodward assured. Diana's expression softened at her words. "I'll get straight to the point, because while Akko is fine she may need your assistance."

She looked at Akko with a distant expression. "I'm known for my wisdom. They believe I know all things of the past, present, and future. However, that is not the case. There are questions I can't answer, but they cannot be answered by anyone else." She materialized beside Akko. "I only know what the world shares. I can hear it, the language of the world. The whispering of trees, the silence of night, the flow of magic and time; all these things are in constant conversation. For the longest time, I was the only one who could hear it. Until now."

Evelyn and Diana shared a moment of silence. "She is…like you?" Evelyn summarized. Diana remained quiet, processing the overload of information.

"The world chooses who it wants to talk to. Akko was chosen by the Claiomh Solais for a reason. Your story didn't end when the Grand Triskelion opened. On the contrary, you have started a new chapter with new roles. However, you are both young and inexperienced. Akko has much to learn and she can't do this alone. Diana, she needs you," Woodward ended.

"But what can I do?" Diana asked. Akko felt so far away. They're connection was disturbed.

"Lend her your strength," Woodward replied. Evelyn and Donut watched as Diana put her arms around Akko. She held her affectionately and cleared her mind. She needed to focus. Akko helped her before, now it was time to return the favor. She channeled her magic into Akko's frame. The moment their magic mingled, she felt them swirl together as one powerful force. She smiled when she felt a very sulky Akko.

_I'm here. Kiwi, we can do this together._

Akko perked up and her the magic intensified, saturating the air. She let Diana guide her unruly magic.

Evelyn watched in astonishment as tendrils of magic traveled down Akko's arm all the way to her palm resting against the Howler. Flowers bloomed all along the tendrils, the biggest one blooming on Akko's shoulder near her ear. After the flowers blossomed, the entire forest stilled. Tiny whispers filled the air. Akko tilted her head toward the flower as it revealed its secrets.

Akko's expression fell, a look of sadness overcoming her features, "I'm so sorry."

Evelyn's heart wrenched in her chest. Akko's voice was laced with hurt and there was an echo of loss in each syllable. It hurt to hear. Her knees felt weak and her stomach filled with dread.

Evelyn was shocked when she felt Donut lick her face. He whined and nuzzled her.

She was crying.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked shakily. Woodward was quiet.

"She's not just listening, she's  _speaking_ the language. What you're hearing in her voice is the Howler's anguish," Woodward explained. She looked on with admiration. "I've never been able to do that. I can only listen and interpret. Evelyn, what you're hearing now is the Howler's pain."

The vines burst into flowers that fell to the ground and withered away. Akko slumped into Diana's arms.

"Akko!" Diana cried.

"Oh woah, that was intense," Akko said. The Howler nuzzled her and let out a concerned whine. "I'm alright, just give me a moment." She stroked its face. "You've suffered so much."

"What happened?" Evelyn demanded, still shaken from the invasion of despair. Diana eased Akko to the floor and held her tight.

"He showed me what happened. The Howler—his name is Hakon by the way, was with his family when they were attacked. He tried to protect them, but he didn't have a chance. His younger siblings were taken. He's been crying for them, hoping they'd answer. He's cried for help but he was ignored. He's all alone now," Akko explained. She looked up at Evelyn. "His parents were killed and he was forced to flee after he was wounded. He's been searching for his little brother and sister since."

"Poachers. I'm not surprised. There's a good chance the children are still alive since they are underdeveloped," Diana pondered aloud. "We can still save them. We  _will_  save them," she said to Hakon while placing a hand on his face for emphasis. Akko translated Diana's words, repeating them back to Hakon. Her voice carried an eerie reverberation, a mixture of murmurs behind her own. Hakon let out a soft rumble, a purr really and licked Diana's hand in response.

"Akko, this is remarkable. He really understands you," She gazed lovingly at Akko. "By the Nine! Akko, your eyes!"

"What?" Akko asked tiredly. She was still drained.

"They're  _purple,_ " Diana emphasized. Akko sprung up, suddenly energized. She turned her wand into her sword to examine her reflection in the blade. Her irises were purple around the edges but bled into her usual red toward the center.

"That's so cool!" Akko said excitedly while bringing the blade closer.

"Get that thing away from your face!" Diana scolded.

"That's just a side-effect of mixing magic for an extended period. After all, eyes are the window to the soul. You channeled for much longer this time. It'll go back to normal on its own soon," Woodward said as she observed Hakon. "I can only wonder what other amazing things you will accomplish next."

While Diana and Akko bickered and Woodward pondered the future, Evelyn approached Hakon. He tilted his head and gave her his full attention. Hakon seemed so human now with emotions and experiences. She was sent to kill him, but that was both needless and impossible now. Evelyn reached up and touched Hakon softly. He wagged his tailfin and purred again. Evelyn looked over at Donut who patiently waited for her. He wagged his tail rapidly when their eyes met. She smiled, he was such a silly boy. Donut couldn't speak either, but she understood he loved her. What was the difference between Donut and Hakon? Or any other beast she's killed for that matter?

She was a bounty hunter. Evelyn knew she'd have to kill more beasts in the future. Perhaps she could try to give them the benefit of the doubt first. "Hakon, I'm one of the best bounty hunters around. I can track anything and anyone. I will find your family and bring those who hurt you to justice. You have my word," Evelyn promised.

"I have an idea! Why don't we take Hakon to the MBC?" Akko suggested between smushed cheeks.

"They would protect him and take in his family," Diana considered aloud. She released Akko's face. "Hakon, you and your siblings will be able to live in peace."

"The MBC is a sanctuary for magical creatures. You'll get to make new friends too!" Akko added while she translated everything. Hakon grumbled a response that made Akko's eyes widen.

"He says the only thing he has left is faith and he's putting every last bit of it in us. He'll go because anything is better than being alone again," Akko translated seriously. She listened intently as he spoke before a smile made its way onto her face.

She spun around on her heel. " _And,_ he wants to give us a lift as thanks for everything!" Hakon let out an affirmative grunt and waited for the witches to board.

Diana and Evelyn tried to protest but Akko was already clambering on top of the giant. "Diana, c'mon! I can't wait to see everyone's face when they see us return with this big guy."

"Akko, no. The professors had enough scares already," Diana argued.

"Sit in front so I can hug you!" Akko whined. Diana smirked and texted the others.

"Alright, fine. I need to let the others know though," Diana stated firmly. Akko stuck her tongue out at her.

"But then I have to hold Ak—," Evelyn started. A single glare from Diana shut her up. "I think I'll just return with Donut. Thank you for the offer, Hakon."

"I'll help you get Hakon through the portal," Woodward said as started to prepare a shortcut for the witches. They nearly forgot she was there. Evelyn strode over to the couple on Donut's back.

"See you two on the other side!" she said before dashing off.

Badcock fainted at the sight of Akko waving from atop the Howler. "I don't know why you're so surprised. Kagari has always been, well, Kagari," Nelson said as Finnelan and Lukić carried Badcock to the infirmary. "You need to be more like Ursula—"

"AKKO, HOLD ON TO DIANA! WHAT IF YOU FALL?" Ursula bellowed.

"Or not," Nelson sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!
> 
> Diana is Beatrix, Akko is Woodward. It was fun thinking about how Woodward and Akko would parallel each other. It's easy to see with Diana and Beatrix, but Akko stumped me. They each have cool abilities, but they need each other to fully use them. Akko can communicate with much more than just magical beasts…*hint hint*
> 
> Donut, as in a white powdered donut.
> 
> Hakon means "high son".
> 
> Covers potential plot holes with fluff. Nothing to see here. Nope. This chapter was rewritten MANY times. I feel rusty from not writing...
> 
> Reviews are always welcome, even if you only want to scold me for vanishing :P

**Author's Note:**

> "Blowing a raspberry" is that thing people do when they blow on a baby's belly to make them laugh, it's quite ticklish.


End file.
